Labynrith of Darkness
by Tanny-chan
Summary: Kai Hiwatari at age 23 is beign hunted by nightmares, but not by dreams someone else is trying to get rid of Kai.Tala Ivanov works with Ray Kon under policce force will they be able to catch Kai's killer. What will happen when Rayand tala falls for kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Labynrith**

**Hello there**

**Tanny-chan here coming up with a new story ^^**

**First of all I am very new to this so please be patient. Ok so my first fanfic YAY will be, about, Beyblade, rather focusing on my fav yaoi couple. Yes this will be a yaoi ficie (meaning boy to boy love). And I know that many people don't read any Beyblade fics anymore, but ive have had this story on my mind for a long time ago so I just simply had to wrote it. Ok like I said this story is mainly focused on Kai and Tala yay XD.**

**Please let me know what you think, so with out any further ado here's the first chapter ^-^**

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade I wish I could though T-T. All beyblade characters belong to the talented creators of this anime. All the other slaves..erm.. I mean characters are part of my crazy imagination ^^

Chapter 1 –

Snow.

The quiet streets of Japan seemed to always be covered by the icy white blankets of snow. Not many people were out when it snowed. Everyone would be inside a comfy warm home enjoying a nice warm cup of chocolate, sitting by the fireplace, and enjoying the company of their loved ones.

A single figured walked in the cold streets. His long white scarf flowed freely along with the chilly air. Silver bangs covered his face also well tucked in under his jacket.

In his gloveless hand, cold fingers held on to a small sheet of paper. Holding it up to his eye level, crimson eyes read it before tilting his head to a building wich he stopped in front off.

He had arrived to his destination. Shinny red letters read " HOTEL" stood at the five foot building.

It was an elegant hotel, It was one of the best there was in Moscow, commonly know for good service, excellent food and enormous rooms.

Making his way in the front glass doors he walked over the receptionist.

"good evening sir, welcome to Japans Comfy Inn, how may I help you" was the reply of an short blonde woman, a welcoming smile on her face.

"There is a room under my name, Kai Hiwatari." Was the short simple reply

The young woman turned to her computer and typed in Kai's name, after a few short second she returned to face crimson eyes again.

"Ah yes Mr. Hiwatari, here's your room key, your room is in the fifth floor." She handed him a gold key "May you have a pleasant good night sir." She smiled once more. Kai only nodded and turned to start walking towards the elevator.

He had no idea where his room was, he just only knew that it was on the tallest part of the building, were the more classy and elegant rooms were.

The elevator stopped on the last floor, as the huge doors opened to reveal a long hall with doors on both sides.

Taking out his key he read the number printed on it, "234" he sighed as he started to walk through the long hall. Different numbers were printed on top of each door. Reaching the last room at the end of the hall, he dropped his bag to set it aside the door. Like it said on his key it was his apartment.

"New here?"a voice asked from his right.

Shifting his body to his right, his crimson eyes met amber ones. Black long bangs on both of his cheeks, long hair up to his thighs tied up in a ponytail was noticeable.

"Yes." His voice cool and calm.

"I'm your neighbor Ray. Ray Kon." He made his point by pointing to his apartment behind him.

"I see."was the only reply

Ray eyed him from top to bottom, a small smile appearing on his lips.

'_Hmm..your not bad looking at all.'_

A confused expression was on Kai's face, seeing as how the other eyed him. There was a long silence before either one of them spoke. Ray decided to break the silence.

"Well then I must be off to work. But if you ever need anything just knock on my door and ill help with what ever you need." was all he said as he took out his wallet from a backpack wich was on the floor. Looking trough his wallet he took out his key and locked his apartment. Bending down to pick up his backpack he holded it up to place it over one shoulder.

"ill see ya later then" he waved as he turned to leave smiling once more as he took a final look at him.

Kai didn't even bother to wave back. He was too tired and just wanted to get to his bed room to sleep. Unlocking his door he turned to gather his backpack, but something caught his attention on floor. Right in front of his neighbors apartment, was Ray's wallet. He bend over to take it, giving it a quick look he thought he could have catch Ray at the elevator if he didn't waste time or probably would even see him out the front doors if he hurried. But he decided it would be best to return it to its rightful owner tomorrow.

Right now he just wanted some rest. He turned the light of his apartment once he entered. This place was huge and beautiful. There was a nice kitchen, a comfortable living room a huge TV, a balcony with glass doors, and down the hall there seemed to be his bed room and bathroom.

It was a good thing he had reserved his apartment early, he had even ordered furniture like the couches and TV to be moved into his apartment before his arrival.

He lay defeated on the large couch, grabbing the remote control he turned on the TV. Searching the channels, A wave of nausea came over him as he was unaware of his tired eyes closing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey ! …sorry…I'm…late.." Ray managed to apologize in between short breaths. He had been running to b avoid being late.

"Just make sure it does not happen again ok? Remember I can't keep covering for you, or you will get us both in trouble with the chief." Was the reply of a redhead, his crystal blue eyes analyzing important documents in his hands.

"So why are you late again? As usual." He questioned as he handed the other some manila folders.

"Hmm? Oh…well…" a wide grin now appearing on his lips.

"What?" the red head was curios now.

"On my way over here, as I was leaving my apartment, I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen!" excitement now in his voice .

"Oh, really?" The redhead leaned closer to keep their voices down.

"Yes Tala. He is tall, silver hair, and very unique eyes. Red…no purple more kinda like crimson."

"Wow that is unique." Crystal blue eyes now showed some interest in said person.

"Come on by my place so you can meet him" Ray said as he neatly ordered given files by Tala.

"When ever I have free time sure. Wanna grab some coffee after work?" Tala asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yup." Was agreed with a huge smile.

They both got back to analyze some files and lab results. After hours of working they headed to get said promised coffee. Each of them ordering their own, Ray reached in to take out his wallet only to notice it was gone and found only his key.

"Oh man seems I forgot my wallet." He wined

"Its ok ill pay for you this time" Tala replied with a smile as he paid for both coffees, Ray nodded and gave him a thanks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai wakened up with a loud crashing sound. Rubbing his eyes he looked around. No one. How can any one be inside his apartment? He just moved in a few hours ago, and he distinctively remembered locking his front door.

The Balcony doors were also closed. Walking unsteadily to his kitchen, he stopped in his tracks as he felt something. Something did not felt right. Some one had been here when he was asleep.

He could feel it. Maybe it was just his imagination. He had been too tired lately and was maybe seeing or feeling things.

As he turned to walk out of the kitchen to enter the living room once more, he felt a cold breeze.

Turning in the source of the chilly air he gasped as he notice the balcony glass doors opened. HOW? He had been there a few seconds ago!. Now he was positive someone had been inside with him.

**Woohoo first chapter done !!!!. plz plz plz let me know what you think. ^^ if you guys do like it I am sorry to say that chapter 2 will take me time to upload T-T. I'm sorry I have to focus in college, and my parents don't agree on me writing fanfics so I basically do this behind my parents back lol. Anyways what do u think of this chapter? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^^**

**Ok back for my second chapter. I just realized I left some stuff out on the first chapter -_-. Anyways I liked to thank Shadow Lunis,Miako6, Crhono Contract, and tenshi freedom u guys made me continue T-T I . Oh well to continue I will continue this story until I finish it other wise my mind will not have space for other story's I have planned.**

**Disclaimer – NO I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!. I wish I could own my beloved Kai though.**

**LABYNRITH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 2 – Case

_Darkness._ _dusk, gloom, dimness, shadows, obscurity, blackness. It seemed never ending. Kai found himself walking in this darkness. He had no idea why was or how had he ended there._

_At the end of what seemed a long hallway, was a small light. Kai unconsciously started to walk towards it._

_SNIF SNIFF, SOB SOB,_

_Someone was crying. Kai stopped in his tracks, he looked around. The crying echoed through the darkness. Somehow the sobbing voice…sounded…familiar…_

"_Why?...why did you left me alone?"_

'_What the?' Kai thought to himself as looked around his surroundings. There was no one. Where was this voice coming from?_

"_You said (sob) you were (sob)always gonna be there for me"…._

_The voice now sounded closer to him. Kai Started to back away._

"_Why did you left me?" now Kai was sure the voice came from behind him, he felt it closer and closer as the sobbing and crying was now behind his back._

_Panic started to rise, he knew that voice._

"_I loved you…why…?" was a whisper next to Kai's ear._

GASP!!!

Crimson eyes were shot open at that last scene. Kai gasped for air as he quickly sat up, clutching his side.

What the hell was that all about? Why did he dreamed that? Shaking his head he looked over his shoulder to look at his clock.

6:30 AM

It read. He sighed. He had been waking up at that time lately. Hmm now that he had gotten up early he thought of going over to a gym. He wanted to work out a bit it had been a while since he had done some good exercise.

Walking over to his closet he looked through his clothes to decide what to wear. He glanced quickly to his window. It was kind of snowing it dint looked that cold outside.

Grabbing a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a dark grey jacket, he looked over to grab dark blue baggy pants. Once he had done changing he walked out to the living room in search of his key and his wallet and his shoes.

He stopped as he saw the balcony doors. He remembered what had happened last night. Someone had been here, he was pretty sure of it. Shaking his head to return on what he was doing, he walked over to grab his key, next to it was his wallet. Next to his wallet was Ray's wallet. His neighbor.

Now that he was heading out he could return it. Bending down to put his shoes on he looked over his watch. 7:00 AM. Grabbing his own wallet, Ray's and his key he walked out and locked the door.

He standed right in front of Ray's door, he placed his knuckles on the wooden door and knocked softly.

No response.

He knocked again and waited a few seconds. Maybe it was too early to be disturbing his neighbor. After the gym he would try and give the lost wallet to its rightful owner. He was about to turn to leave, when the forgotten door opened.

"Yes..?" a sleepy ray poked his head out the door. He wasn't fully awake to notice it was Kai

Rubbing his eyes and staring closely at the figure in front of him, he shook his head and quickly smiled.

"Oh! Good morning…umm…Im sorry your name is?"

"Kai…Hiwatari" was the simple reply.

"Oh ok. May I help you Kai?" Ray's smile grew even wider.

"I came to…umm..return this" He took out Ray's wallet out of his pocket.

"Oh my god! My wallet I thought I had lost it." He reached over to take it from Kai's hand. His hand brushed slightly with Kai's. Kai flinched.

"Please, please come in." Ray moved to the side allowing Kai to pass through.

"oh..no I just came here to return your wallet, I was about to leave to-" Kai shook his head.

"Come in please I insist, Have you eaten breakfast? " He smiled kindly.

"I…no but I must be going-" He didn't really wanted to stay, too much kindness was making him nervous.

"Great ! then you can join me!" Ray almost jumped with joy. Kai just stood there, he didn't know what to do, Ray noticed this and took Kai by the hand and dragged him inside.

Ray's apartment wasn't as big as Kai's. Kai looked around. It sure had a kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom but they were a bit smaller than Kai's. The furniture was also a bit smaller, but looked comfortable.

"Would you like some pancakes Kai?" Ray asked from the kitchen. Kai nodded as he walked towards the kitchen table.

"Oh please take your jacket off, its nice and warm in here" Ray smiled as he served Kai and himself some pancakes.

Kai hesitated for a moment but looking over at Ray's confused expression, he took off his grey Jacket.

Ray couldn't stop staring. Kai had such an athletic body, his arms were so muscled, and his chest and abdomen muscles were so noticeable. Kai notice Ray's eyes roaming his body.

"Well then…breakfast is served." Ray smiled nervously as Kai approached the table. They both ate their breakfast quietly for a moment.

"So…what brings you here to Japan?" Ray sipped on his drink.

"I uh…came to start a new life." His voice deep and thoughtful.

"I see. So you are not from around here right?" Ray questioned

" I come from Russia." Was the cool reply

"Wow really? How did you manage to move here to this expensive hotel?" Curiosity was clear in Ray's voice.

"I was able to pay this from my grandfather fortune."

"Oh so he helped you pay this?"

"No he passed away, I was his only heir." Kai looked down remembering his so called grandfather. That man had caused him so much pain…

They both stayed silent for a moment. Ray couldn't stop staring at a large scar Kai had on his shoulder.

"May I ask…how did you get that?" he pointed to his shoulder.

"…This?..." crimson eyes looked down and placed his hand on his shoulder.

An old painful memory flashed in his mind. He didn't want to remember. That day when he had disobeyed his grandfather. The punishment that was given, it was one of the most painful he had ever experienced.

A touch on his cheek broke him out of his thoughts. Ray was looking at those crimson eyes with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…I can see the pain in your eyes…" was almost a whisper from Ray.

His hand caressed Kai's cheek. Kai didn't know what to do, in a way it felt…nice…

"Your eyes…they are…so beautiful.." Ray's face was now inches away from Kai's. Coming closer, and closer until their noses were about to meet when Ray's cell phone rang. Their lips were a few inches to meet, when Kai backed confused.

"Oh … haha… sorry" Ray laughed shyly realizing what he was about to do. His cell phone kept ringing. He blushed as he turned to walk towards his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ray? We've got another case." The other voice said_

"Oh Tala? Where should I head to?"Ray asked.

"_Come by the Shiki coffee shop, right next to it I'll be there…there is something that…-"_ His voice sounded quiet and worried.

"What is it?"

"_You'll see once you get here…" _the redhead responded in a low voice

"Ok I'll be right there." With that he ended the call.

'Must be something serious for Tala to sound that way…'

"Well Kai I must be going, It was nice having breakfast with you. Hopefully I can get to talk to you again soon." He smiled as he turned to face Kai.

"yes I must be going to." Kai stated as he stand up and headed towards the door.

Grabbing his jacket, Ray opened the door for him and patted him on the back as he walked by. Kai allowed himself a small smile, he thought maybe ray was a good person.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The redhead couldn't believe what he was looking at. The crime scence was full of media reporters and police officers.

"HEY TALA" Ray shouted from behind.

"Hey Ray…take a look at this.." Tala gestured to follow him.

Entering the crime scene Ray looked around looking for a corpse or something, but only saw a puddle of blood.

"Where's the body?" he looked at Tala confused.

"up there…" Tala pointed to a light post

"What the hell?!!"Rays eyes widen at the body before him…

**Yay there it is chapter 2!!!!! Phew this was a long chapter. A little ray/kai scence in this chappie. ^^ Plz review!!!! And Ill hurry with the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!!!!! Woohoo!!! Haha anyways here's chapter 3 yay. OK ! I'd like to thank once more the reviewers that took their time to actually read this story. Thanks you guys your reviews does wonders for my heart, My thanks to : Miako6, Tenshi, Gabz, chrono, Shino159 ^^ thanks guys. **

**Labyrinth of Darkness**

Chapter 3 – Someone else

"What the hell?!" Ray couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Right in front of his eyes was hanging an upside-down corpse from a light post. One leg was tied to the post with what seemed like spiked wire, the other was hanging freely.

The victim's stomach was…grotesque. Its abdomen was split open. Intestines, liver, inner organs were hanging loosely from the opened lesion.

The head and the arms of the corpse were hanging untied. Blood still kept flowing freely from every wound, forming a massive puddle of blood.

Ray had to look away from this bizarre scene. Never in his few years of working in dealing with corpses had he seen such a monstrous beaten up body. He had dealt cases with suicides, abused and surely enough murdered bodies but he had never seen a victim's body beaten in a peculiar way.

He looked over his right to talk to Tala but didn't catch sight of him. Turning to his left he glimpsed his back walking a few steps away from the crime scene. He motioned with his hand an approval to the waiting officers to take the body down.

"When was this reported?" Ray questioned as he cached up with Tala.

"Around 5:30 am…" crystal eyes blinked in thought.

"Tala?" the red head didn't answer. "Is something wrong?" he looked so lost in his own thoughts.

"Tala?!" Ray shook his shoulder softly. Blue eyes blinked before he looked at Ray, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I was thinking on something I remembered" smiled the redhead.

"Something important?'

"Yes..very important but I'll tell back at the Lab." Tala's smile vanished slowly to look seriously at Ray. Ray didn't understand but nodded. Both headed back to the crime sconce.

*~*~* ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai leaned back to rest in a bench. He clutched his abdomen in pain. It was hurting, He shuttted his eyes and clenched his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. He dint understand why but he was getting this pains frequently.

It was like strong cramps. Maybe he needed to rest, after 2 hours of physical exercise he was getting kinda hungry. He clutched again at his abdomen hoping the pain would soon ebbed away.

It did after a few short seconds .Steadying his breath he took out his wallet to check how much cash he carried with him.

He thought back what had happened in the morning. When he had eaten breakfast with Ray. He didn't know why but he had a comfortable conversation with him. He hoped he would talk to him soon again.

He looked at his wallet and smiled. Enough cash to buy groceries to make himself something to eat once he got back to his apartment.

After walking in the cold streets looking for a grocery store, he entered one and started searching trough the aisles.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*

"Hmm he bled to death." Ray analyzed the documents he was holding.

"Yes he bled to death…but" Tala circled the corpse that was lying on a metal exam table.

"what is it?" ray asked as he too looked at the corpse.

"Judging by the wound.." he pointed to the open stomach "He was killed slowly, meaning he bled slowly until there was no blood in his body."

"I don't see were u getting at," Ray moved to grab the documents on the next table.

"According to this report, detectives reported the victim was only a waiter that worked by the near coffee shop. Alex Chang, age 20, born here in Japan, married, two daughters, loving husband and father." He paused for a moment.

"What about his work?" Tala asked

Ray flipped a few pages before he continued to read."Excellent waiter, arraived to work on time, didn't have complains from clients, employees or the manager." He looked at Tala

"This doesn't make sense…it seems like he was killed…only for fun" Tala stopped to look at the victim's face.

"For fun?! What makes you think that? What if one family member or a friend hold a grudge against him" Ray was confused.

"Could be so but my analysis depict that the victim was killed slowly. See here?" he pointed to part of the stomach wound, Ray nodded "This part is already dried while the other part of this wound was more fresh meaning more recent, and this is a knife wound. To get my point straight, the way I see it is that the killer tied the victim somehow in that light post, the killer played for his entertainment with , by that time the bleeding of his ankle had minored, then the killer stabbed part of his abdomen, by every passing hour, the killer kept opening and going deeper into the wound…and the last stab was the one that killed the victim after hours of hanging and bleeding to death…" Tala stopped to look at Ray

"So you are saying….that this killer enjoyed watching his victim suffer and that is why he killed him slowly…in a monstrous way." Ray looked down thinking for a moment.

Tala moved away and went over to sit on his chair, Ray sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong you have been acting weird are you ok? I'm worried" Tala looked at his expression. Ray was his best friend he had to tell him what he was thinking. He sighed as he started to explain.

"This has happen before Ray.."

"What do you mean?"

"This type of killing… I have seen it…It's not the first time I have seen this type of killing…" He paused.

"How where?"

"Back in Russia…when I used to work with the Russian police….there was a time were several killings happened just like this one. Bizarre, peculiar and monstrous killing happened. The police force would go nuts. Then…they stopped for sometime…police could never catch the killer…"

"Oh my god…" Ray looked surprised.

"I myself was starting go crazy to look at so many….deformed bodies.." He placed his hands on his face trying not to remember old cases.

"That's why you moved here to japan right? I'm sorry for asking…anyways changing subjectxc\ (authors note-ok that was my cat, sorry about that hehe) subject I was meaning to tell you that today in the morning…." Ray tried to change the conversation.

"Yes?" Tala smiled.

"I ate breakfast with that cute guy I told you about…Kai is his name."

"Oh really? And what did you two talked about?" Tala was curios

"ohh not much….(sigh)" he sighed with a smile on his face.

"What?" the redhead smiled to

"He is so handsome…..and I think I'm in love…" Ray blushed a little looking away.

"Hahaha you easily fall for cute guys." Tala joked punching him playfully on the shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Kai arrived outside of his apartment building. Outside the front doors was a cat smelling and looking for some food. He smiled; he had always had affection for animals. Putting aside his groceries' bags he reached out to pet the soft grey fur.

"I bet you're cold and starving" Kai said as he continued to pet him, the kitty started to purr.

He wondered if the hotel would allow pets. Maybe if he talked with someone in charge they would allow him. He carried the kitty along with the grocery bags and walked inside.

After talking with the manager of the hotel and paying certain amount of money, he was allowed to keep the kitty. He was happy at least he would have some sort of company in the huge apartment.

Unlocking his door and allowing the kitty on the floor to go in first, He moved the bags to the kitchen counter.

"I'll get some milk for you" Kai smiled as the kitty meowed and purred.

He was starting to get kinda hungry. He took out of a bag a package of bread and ham, he would make himself a simple sandwich. He went over to a small dish and poured some milk in it.

Grabbing his sandwich and the small dish he placed over the living room table, the kitty followed him.

"What should I call you? You're a male…Haru will be your name." He smiled as he watched his new pet drink from the dish near his feet. He reached over to turn on the TV to see what was on in any channel.

He started to chew slowly on his sandwich when Haru suddenly stopped eating and ran to hide under the living room table Kai was eating noticed his change of behavior.

"Hey what's wrong?" he bend over to look at his pet.

"Here Haru, here kitty kitty" Kai reached out to try to pet him but received a growl in return

Haru backed away more and continued to hiss. Kai looked at him it was as if Haru was looking at him with hate and fear. Crimson eyes looked more closely at his pet. No it wasn't looking at him. Haru was looking **at** something behind him.

Breathing. Kai could hear breathing. Not his, but someone else heavy breathing.

"Who's there?" Kai questioned not looking behind him.

A soft chuckle was the reply, as a thin figure moved in the darkness of the living room.

**Oh my god what's happen next??!!!! Review and ill try to update as soon as I can im trying my best. In case any of u guys are confused of what Tala and Ray work as, they are those kinda like doctors that work with the police. They are in charge of figuring out the cause of death of their victims. I have no Idea what their jobs are called lol. Oh and I added Haru ( I like that name) cuz I love cats :D XD. Anyway plz tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for taking long to update I was pretty busy with a research paper T-T. Anyways I like to thanks chrono and loner for explaining tala's and ray's job.**

Labyrinth of Darkness

Chapter 4 - memory

Soft chuckles echoed through the quiet living room.

Kai felt a presence walk behind him, he didn't move. He was going to turn as he felt someone walk closer but two strong arms took hold of his waist.

A soft laugh whispered through his ear. Kai struggled to break free from the hold; he stopped when he felt a needle pierce through his skin near his hip.

A wave of nausea and dizziness over took him. His vision became blurry, he couldn't focus, everything around him was spinning….

Haru meowing at him was the last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness…

~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crimson eyes slowly opened. He couldn't see were he was, everything was dark. There was only a dim light that half illuminated the dark empty room.

He tried to move but quickly regretted when dizziness over came him. He tried to move to a sitting position. He was able to but found hard to move his hands. His hands were tied up.

His body felt really heavy, he could barely move, and the nausea and dizziness were returning. His grey jacket was gone; he was only wearing his black sleeveless turtle neck shirt and his dark blue baggy pants.

Kai lowered his head as he kneeled, His head was starting to hurt and his vision was becoming blurry.

'_Was I drugged?' _He thought for a moment as he closed his eyes.

He raised his head as he heard footsteps. Who could it be? Who would kidnap him and god knows what was going to happen to him.

In between the shadows appeared a guy. Somewhat skinny, wore grey jeans, black tennis, and a long sleeve dark blue shirt.

A smile appeared on its pale face. Blue eyes eyed the kneeling tied figure before him.

"I should have known it was you, Andrew…" Kai stated glaring him.

His lowered down to kneel right in front of Kai. He eyed him for a few seconds, then quickly went and pressed his lips on Kai's soft ones. Kai did not expect this. He was in shock as Andrew slowly departed from his lips, His forehead touching Kai's.

"How I've longed to taste those lips" His hand went over to caress Kai's cheek.

Kai glared him and move his face to look somewhere else.

"What did you injected me?'' he asked, his voice quiet and cold.

"Hmm? Oh … nothing but a simple tranquilizer" He went over to touch Kai's muscled chest. Kai moved away quickly.

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't miss me?" He moved again closer to Kai.

"Not the slightest bit" Kai glared him.

"Aww that's too bad, because I've missed you like you have no idea." He touched Kai's chest again. "You have gotten more handsome than I last remember…" He lowered his touch to caress Kai's abdomen. "It's been months Kai…" He moved his hand under Kai's shirt. Kai shivered from his touch.

"It's been months…I have waited to touch you…" He moved his face close to Kai's. His blue eyes displayed lust.

"To kiss you…" He whispered as he moved to kiss Kai once more. Kai moved his face opposite to prevent from kissing. Andrew saw Kai's response; his blue eyes know expressed anger.

He threw himself over Kai and took hold of his chin. Kai struggled to not face him, but Andrew held him in place. He placed his lips fierce fully to Kai's, his other hand roamed beneath Kai's shirt.

"GET OF OFF ME !!!!" Kai shouted as he broke the kiss.

Andrew glared him for long seconds. Kai returned the glare, when unexpectedly a fist came sending Kai's face to one side. Andrew got to his feet and looked at Kai once more. Kai now gave him a death glare; blood flowed above Kai's eyebrow.

"Why Kai?" He tilted his head to one side, and stood in front of Kai.

Kai kneeled and looked at him. A hit to his abdomen came instantly, sending Kai to the ground. It came so fast Kai didn't even notice it, he curled up from the pain and shutted his eyes.

"Why have you forgotten us?" He took out a small blade from his pocket and kneeled in front of Kai.

'_Forgotten? No I haven't forgotten. How could I forget Andrew? After all what we have lived together…._

---Flashback---

_The first time I met you…you were being bullied by university students. They would take you to alleys or even beat you there in campus. I saw them once when I was passing by._

_I saw the suffering in you. All the kicks, punches, beatings…I could see in your face that you couldn't take it anymore. In a way I could see my self. I too was experiencing pain. Emotional, physical…._

_I helped you. I beated them, hard enough to scare them away. You were on the floor, still shaking un-aware of what was happening._

_I held out my hand for you. You looked at me confused. Your blue eyes expressed fear but they quickly changed as I took hold of your hand and helped you to stand. I introduced myself, and stayed quiet for some short seconds, then a big smile appeared on your face and you told me your name._

_After that we were close friends. We would talk about different things. You opened up to me making me to open up to you. When one day your feelings…_

_I was helping you study, when you took my hand and looked me in the eyes…_

"_I love you Kai."I was going to smile when you said that but you continued to look at me with excitement._

"…_More than a friend.." I stayed quiet._

"_I'm in love with you. I wish you could be more than my friend." I didn't know what to say. No one has ever told me that they love me. All I saw from him was a friend. I did loved him…but only as a brother. I wanted to be honest. How could I lie to the person I have opened to the most?_

"_I'm sorry…I…only see you…as a friend…" I looked away._

_The expression on his face was so sad…It looked like all life on him has gotten away._

"_I see…well I'll make you love me! I'll make you fall in love with me the way I have fallen for you"he smiled but I could see he was feeling pain._

_End of Flashbalck _

_A sudden strong pain brought him to his senses. Kai looked at his chest. A huge wound was on his chest……_

**OK I have to stop it here, but I'll try to update soon. Sorry I will be gone for some time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 finally here wooohoooo!!!! lol . Somebody had asked me if Andrew came out in Beyblade, no he does not. Andrew is part of my imagination. Yay! I don't think he will be appearing to much further on. Remember this is a Kai/Tala fic XD, Tala will meet Kai soon I promise ^^ just be patient.**

**Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own Beyblade or Kai T-T. Andrew is mine though so … DON'T TOUCH HIM !!!!!! (lol joking)**

Chapter 5 – Torture

'FUCK!!' Kai thought as he closed his eyes tightly. He would have applied pressure on chest if only his arms weren't tied.

"Damn you !!!!" Kai shouted as he glared Andrew.

Andrew leaned in close to Kai's face, he placed his hand on Kai's wound, and blood quickly flowed from the slight pressure added. Kai winced and closed his eyes once more.

"You do remember." Andrew smiled evilly as he placed the blood covered knife on Kai's cheek. Kai opened his eyes slowly.

"Then please … return to me" he whispered as he started to caress Kai's cheek with his knife.

"Never" Kai glared.

Andrew glared him. With a quick swift of his hand, he scratched Kai's fore arm with his knife. Kai screamed in pain as he did not expect this.

"Why the hell should I return to you.." Kai managed to say coldly. " So things can be the way they were before?"

Andrew's back faced Kai. He started to laugh softly. Before Kai could blink, in a few seconds Andrew was in front of Kai's face.

"You're a murder."Kai spat out. Andrew didn't even seem to care what Kai was saying, he was too busy playing with his weapon, tracing Kai's body with the blood covered tip of the knife. He stopped at Kai's thigh.

Andrew gave a cold glare before piercing Kai's thigh. Kai screamed, there was nothing he could do but take the pain.

"You were saying? " Andrew said in between Kai's scream.

"You're…a fucking …murder!" anger was clear in Kai's voice.

"Ah yes I'm a murder. But I kill for your love." Andrew pressed in the knife deeper. Kai closed his eyes tightly.

"Can't you see I freed you from your grandfather. I stopped your suffering he was making you go through !" Again he pressed in deeper; a big puddle of mud was forming beneath Kai.

"You….Killed…my friends…" Kai gasped his whole body was feeling numb.

"They wanted to keep you away from me. I wanted you! I did not want to share you!!" Andrew pulled out the knife quickly.

"Look at what you make me do…" He went over to hug Kai softly.

"Don't make me hurt you. Just say you'll return with me. Ok?" Kai was confused, Andrews voice sounded so different. He sounded kind, like if he really was sorry for his mistakes.

But it had sounded that way so many times before. Andrew could change mood at anytime. He couldn't trust him. Andrew wasn't the same innocent friend he once knew.

" I don't want anything to do with you." Kai said in between tired breaths. There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"Hmm fine I'll give you some time to think." Andrew let go of Kai "Just remember what happens if I see you with others."

"Oh and just so you won't ran off to somewhere else…." Andrew said in almost a whisper.

Kai did not like Andrews tone. His eyes were lost in anger. He knew what Andrew was going to do….

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Tala waved at the Ray from the parking lot.

"Laters take care." Ray waved back at Tala as he drove off away.

What a day. First appears that case, were its not something new to Tala. He has dealt with these kind of cases before back in Russia.

Now he had to go home to do some research on his old cases. Arriving to his apartment he drove to his driveway. Turning of his car he reached to get his bag.

He walked off to his front door after locking his car. But something caught his attention. In the middle of the street right front of his apartment, was a slow moving figure.

Maybe it was somebody that was drunk. But it was rare to see someone drunk out in the cold. He decided to go take a look at it. He walked slowly towards the lying figure.

"Um sir?" he asked.

He went over to touch his shoulder and shake him. But there was some sort of liquid on his shoulder, a red fresh liquid.

"Blood??!!" Tala looked at his hand.

He looked more closely at the shaking body beneath him. There was blood all over the body ….

**Sorry this was a short chappie T-T. But hey Tala met Kai yay !. They'll get to know each other on the next chapter. And I promise I'll try to update soon just be patient with me. But for now tell me what you guys think ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 guys for the reviews ^^ XD well then I will continue were I left off. I will try and make this a longer chapter :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not Own Beyblade, sadly**

Chapter 6 – Sympathy

Tala walked slowly towards his laboratory. His apartment had enough room for a lab, and even have a room inside his lab.

He was carrying the unconscious form of Kai, one of Kai's arm was over Tala's neck, fresh blood began to stain his neck. The other arm was hanging freely to Tala's side.

Tala could feel Kai's shallow breaths on his neck, he sounded in pain. Tala hurried to the lab room, Kai's legs were dragging leaving a trail of blood. Tala knew he had to act quickly on treating those wounds.

He kicked opened the lab door with his foot, and quickly moved to another room right next to the lab. He slid Kai and set him softly on the bed.

"Oh god…" Tala froze at the injured teen in front of him.

Kai was breathing rapidly, his eyes were close tightly and beads of fresh blood were trailing down his forehead.

Tala ran to the near bathroom and grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water. He moved back to the room and sat beside Kai and set on cleaning his wounds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what seemed hours, Tala finished bandaging the last wound on his chest. He had to rip open Kai's black shirt in order to treat the wound.

But…Tala could not stop staring at Kai's chest though. Kai's muscle were so well formed. Tala stopped eyeing his abdomen and looked at Kai's tired face. There was now a peaceful expression on it. He moved closer to look better at Kai.

"Wow" Tala whispered to himself.

Kai's face was cleaner now. No dried blood or dirt hided his features. Silver bangs covered part of his face. Even though he was unconscious, Tala had to admit Kai is very handsome.

His blue eyes went to look at his chest wound, then to his fore arm. They were already bandaged up. He then eyed his thigh; he had to rip part of Kai's pants to treat it to.

There were minor bruises and cuts on the rest of Kai's body, but what worried Tala the most was his thigh and chest wound. Those would take some time to heal.

"Who could have done this to you…" He unconsciously went over to stroke Kai's cheek gently, he eyed his blue triangles.

"Wait a minute,…silver hair, tall,…good body form." Tala blushed slightly at that last part.

"Could this…be Kai?" Tala remembered Ray describing him.

'Ray!' he quickly thought. If this is Kai then Ray had to know, especially when his friend found some interest in Kai.

He looked over at his watch. 11:15pm it read, he hoped Ray would still be awake. He went over to walk out of the lab and grab his cell phone that was resting on the kitchen table.

He dialed Ray's number, and after a few rings his call was answered.

"_Hello?"_ Ray asked.

"Hey its me Tala."

"_Hey ! what's up?"_ came the cheerful reply.

"Are you busy right now?" Tala asked.

"_Hmm I was going to cook dinner. Why?"_

"You think can come over?" Tala waited for a response patiently.

"_Yeah sure…is something wrong?"_ Ray now sounded worried.

"You'll see for yourself once you get here." Tala replied slowly.

"_K' I'll be there in a while."_With that Ray hanged up.

Tala clicked on the end button on his cell phone slowly. He knew Ray would take at least fifteen minutes to get here. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove and took out a cooking pan from underneath the stove. Hopefully dinner would be done when Ray got here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder what Tala needs me for?" Ray said to himself as drove up the driveway and parked behind Tala's car.

Ray steeped out of his car and headed towards the entrance. He unconsciously looked down before knocking, his eyes widened when he saw blood stains leading inside Tala's house.

"Tala!" Ray knocked on the door desperately.

He moved the door knob and found it was unlocked, he then entered quickly and searched for his friend.

"Tala??!!" He shouted once more as he looked around the apartment. It was then when he noticed the same trail of blood stains leading to a hallway.

He ran quickly following the trail that eventually led to the laboratory. He entered and was relieved to see Tala sitting comfortably on a chair.

"Tala ! thank god you're alright…" Ray let out a sigh of relief.

Ray's face quickly changed when he eyed Tala. " Wait…you're not injured?" he gave Tala a confused looked. Tala sighed and stood from his chair.

"Then whose blood is this?"Ray said as he pointed to the floor where below him were Kai's blood stains.

Tala started to walk and motioned Ray with his hand to follow him. Ray did so and was led to another room by Tala. Ray was still confused but his thoughts were cleared when he entered the room and saw a unconscious Kai.

"Kai!!" He quickly ran to his side.

"So this is Kai." Tala went and grabbed a chair to sit next to Ray.

"Yes! He is Kai! wha- what happened to him??" Ray eyed Kai's body.

"I don't really know myself. But look at these." Tala went over to grab gently Kai's wrist. Ray looked as Tala pointed to Kai's wrist that he was holding.

"Rope marks??" Ray questioned. "You think he was tortured?"

"That's what I think. He was probably tied up and beaten. I found him in front of my house badly injured." Tala went to touch slightly Kai's bandaged chest.

Ray sat to a chair near by, he didn't know what to say, if it weren't for Tala god knows what could have happened to Kai out in the cold weather and injured.

"It seems he has lost a lot of blood, it will take some time for him to wake up." Tala walked to were Ray was sitting, he knew he was sorry for Kai.

"Wanna get some dinner? I made some soup." Tala patted Ray's shoulder. Ray just nodded slowly and smiled only for a few seconds.

"He'll be fine" Tala smiled trying to cheer up his friend. They both walked calmly out of the lab and went to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours crimson eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He slowly moved his head to his right and saw a long shelf: small bottles of what looked like pills and medicines were arranged neatly in rows.

"Hey you're awake." Came an unfamiliar voice from his left.

Kai turned quickly but regretted it when nausea over took him. A young male was sitting in a chair, his crystal blue eyes met with crimson ones.

Panic rose as Kai's heart started to beat unsteadily. Where was he? Was he in a hospital? Who is this red head that was staring at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down."Tala stood quickly as he saw how terrified Kai looked.

Kai kept backing away ignoring the pain as Tala was getting closer and closer to him. "Please try not to move, you need to rest." Tala moved slowly as he knew he himself was making Kai nervous.

Kai couldn't back away anymore as he felt his back touch the wall, Tala stretched out his arm slowly trying to make contact with Kai. Kai lowered his head to hide it in his arms. He didn't know what to think. Was Tala going to harm him? What did the red head want? Could he trust him after what just happened to him?

"…away…" Kai whispered in a dry croaky voice.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Tala said in a low voice as he touched Kai's shoulder.

"STAY AWAY!!!" Kai jerked away from the touch, Tala backed away slowly.

In that moment Ray walked in. "Kai!"he shouted as he ran to stand besides Kai. "Ray?" Kai whispered as he looked at Ray was smiling cheerfully. Ray noticed how Kai was looking at Tala in a terrified way.

"Hey, its ok this is Tala, he's my friend." Ray smiled as he went over to stand beside Tala.

Tala stepped closer to Kai and held out his hand for a handshake. Kai hesitated for a few seconds before takings Tala's hand.

"Tala treated you're wounds…do you mind telling us what happened?" Ray asked knowing it was too soon to ask for an answer.

Kai looked down before answering "…I…wanna be alone.." was almost a whisper from him. Tala and Ray looked at each other, both with a worried expression.

"Maybe we should leave him alone. Give him some time to gather his thoughts." Tala started to walk towards the door.

"We'll leave you to rest. If you need anything just call us ok?" Ray followed behind Tala. Kai kept his head down and tried to remember what happened before he lost consciousness.

**Kai POV**

_What happened? I…remember I was with Andrew…he was…begging me to return to him. I refused…then …I…he stabbed me. This wound on my chest, my arm, my thigh I remember those. But these bruises and small cuts covering my body…_

_--Flashback—_

"_Oh and just to make sure you wont run off to somewhere else" there was an evil look on his face as he approached me with his knife. The next thing I knew was that he was kicking me and I couldn't defend myself. _

_--End of Flashback—_

_Then I wake up here…I can't stay here. That would be meaning I would put Ray and his friend Tala in danger. Andrew could show up and hurt them._

_I know I can trust Ray. I don't know him much but I can see that he is a good person. But Tala…I don't know him at all…I know he treated my wounds and I'm thankful…but what if he brought me here and is an accomplice of Andrew. That would put Ray in worse danger._

_I need to get away. I need to escape. I know I'm in no condition to be moving around, but I can't stay here. I just need to find the right opportunity to get away….._

**Well I noticed how I don't make Kai talk to much haha. Anyways plz tell me what u think of this chapter. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven Yay XD. I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers – Dargonlily, Shino159, Light of shadow, Tenshi, Gabz, chrono, I hope I don't forget anyone.**

**Without you guys I wouldn't have gotten so far. Without any further ado here's the chappie : D **

Chapter 7 – Concern

Kai tried to move, but found it impossible. His body didn't respond like he wanted to, he barely had enough strength to move. He felt like his body weighed a ton.

He knew he was badly injured from his thigh and his chest. But he knew he couldn't stay in this place, knowing Ray could be in danger. Besides he didn't fully trust Tala yet.

True Tala is Ray's friend and he did knew Ray a little but he needed to know Tala more. He couldn't risk Ray or his own life.

The little movement Kai tried to do, made fresh blood to soak the white bandages on his chest. He needed to ignore the pain if he wanted to move. Slowly Kai moved his legs to one side of the bed.

Pain was rising up quickly as he knew he shouldn't have moved. Blood quickly stained the entire bandage rapping his thigh. His legs were now in a dangling position, he was now ready place his bare feet on the floor.

Tala walked in before Kai could do anymore movement, a small cup filled with water was on his hands.

"Hey!" Tala ran to set the cup on the near table and grab Kai by his torso, carefully avoiding his wound.

"No moving around. You already opened those wounds again." He slowly pushed Kai back to lay down.

Tala moved to grab a small medicine kit from the near table. He then started undoing Kai's chest bandage. Kai eyed him blankly, he just then noticed that his black shirt was ripped opened, leaving a bare wounded and bruised chest.

Tala undid Kai's bandaged, and he analyzed carefully the wound. But right next to his chest wound, just a few inches beneath it, was what look liked an old scar. Tala ran his fingers touching it slightly.

Kai shivered at Tala's touch, Tala lifted his head to look at Kai. Icy blue eyes met crimson ones. For the few seconds they met gaze Kai felt some sort of comfort in Tala's eyes. A small smile appeared on Tala's pink lips.

Kai's heart skipped. He blushed slightly and turned to look away quickly. _'What the?'_ Kai thought _'Why did I blush with his smile?'_

"I brought you some water." Tala went and retrieved the cup from the table. He handed slowly to Kai.

Kai took it but still kept looking away, he sipped some of the cold beverage. He looked how Tala moved to get a small bottle and cloth. Tala damp and went to press slightly over Kai's wound. Kai flinched, it hurt.

"Sorry if this stings." Tala continued to press slightly on the wound.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to hide the immense pain he was feeling. He was relieved when Tala stopped pressing and started to cover the wound with a new bandage.

The same treatment was given to his thigh, but it hurt a lot more. This time Kai winced and closed his eyes tighter. Once Tala was done with his thigh, he moved to sit next to Kai.

Kai opened his eyes quickly when he felt a warm hand touch his forehead. He saw Tala's worried expression on his blue eyes. Why was it he felt some connection to those blue eyes?

"Hmm you feel kinda warm." Tala almost whispered, as he leaned closer to Kai's face. Tala noticed how Kai was staring at him. He smiled at Kai again, but this time Kai dint look away, he just blushed slightly again.

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to look at Ray in front of the door. He was holding a bowl that looked like it contained food.

"Hi Kai, I brought you some soup Tala made." Ray approached Kai and sat to his left

"I'm … not hungry." Kai looked away.

"But you have to eat to restore energy." Ray moved closer and place a small amount of food in the spoon he was holding.

"Make sure he eats something, I'll be right back." Tala said as he walked out the door.

Ray nodded and turned to place the spoon inches away from Kai's mouth. Kai looked away, and sighed "I said I'm not hungry." He said coldly.

"And I'm not moving from here until you eat." Ray replied "Just a few spoons ok?" He smiled at Kai as he placed the spoon in front of Kai's mouth once more. Kai sighed, he hated being helpless.

If Ray would leave him alone by eating some of the soup, then he had no other choice. He opened his mouth slowly and took in the spoon.

After five more spoons, he had enough. His stomach was not feeling good. He turned his head away from Ray.

Tala walked in with a small bottle and set it on the table. He opened and took out a syringe from the drawer. He filled up the syringe with a clear liquid from the small bottle he had brought. Kai eyed him with fear. He hated needles, it brought painful memories.

Tala approached Kai with the syringe, Kai backed away quickly. "It's an antibiotic medication." he noticed how Kai was looking at the syringe. He tried to take hold of Kai's arm, but Kai quickly moved away. He glared at Tala.

"Kai this will help you."Tala moved closer again. He took hold of Kai's arm with enough force, careful not to injure him. Kai, seeing Tala's determination, gave up and looked away. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt how the needle pierced his skin softly.

"He didn't want to eat much Tala." Ray said as he stood and walked towards Tala. He sighed and placed a chair to Kai's right.

"Ok…I don't want to rush into things but…Ray and I need know what happened to you." Tala said slowly.

Kai sighed deeply and looked away, he stayed quiet. For a few minutes neither Tala nor Ray said something. "Kai, Tala and I can help you. We work with the police, if someone did this to you, we can help catch this person."

Kai kept looking away and started to think. _'I cant tell them Andrew did this. Should I? I could warn them about him.'_ He sighed as he started to explain. "You…are in danger…".

"Say what?" Ray asked.

"Danger? From who or what?" Tala also asked.

"If I don't leave from here you both are in danger." Kai said as he tried to sit up, Tala rushed to grab Kai gently and tried to lay him down again. Kai winced as he tried to push Tala away.

"Please…I have to get away from here." Kai practically begged. "You are in no condition to move." Tala replied.

A sudden ringing came from the kitchen. Tala sighed and headed out the door. "Ray make sure he rests." He said as he walked out the door. Ray went to stand close to Kai.

A few minutes later Tala walked in holding his cell phone and jacket. "Chief wants to see me. I'll be back in a while" Tala looked at Ray and then looked at Kai and smiled at him. Kai looked away.

Ray nodded then Tala left the room. Ray yawned then looked at his watch. 1:40 am. "Why would the chief want to see Tala at this time?" Ray said to himself.

**A little Tala and Kai interaction in this chappie woohoo!!! I wanna wish everybody a safe Merry Christmas, hope everyone gets what they been wishing for XD. I really hope I get a giant Batman all for myself Hahaha ( and yes I love batman).Anyways best wishes to everyone, Merry Christmas and oh please do keep reviewing, it makes wonders for my heart ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long to update. Any ways thanks to all of you that always reviews, and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 8 – Fear

"Hmm I wonder why the chief wants to see Tala at this time" Ray said to himself as he sat beside Kai.

Kai only stared blankly at Ray. "You probably don't trust Tala much right now, but you'll see he's a good friend." Ray leaned in to rest his head on his folded arms that rested on the soft bed.

He smiled at Kai. Crimson eyes looked away. "Hey lets get you out of those dirty clothes." Ray stood to walk to Kai's right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tala walked out of his apartment with his cell phone on his hand. He looked back before getting into his gray car. He didn't want to leave Ray and Kai by themselves after the call he just got.

He set his car on reverse on drove off slowly away from his apartment. He had lied to Ray about the chief calling him. He hated lying to Ray; after all he was a very close friend to him.

His light blue cell phone lay beside him. He remembered the call he had gotten back at his apartment.

----Flashback----

Tala exited the room to get his ringing cell phone on the kitchen table. On cell phone screen it said 'UNKNOWN' number. Tala decided to answer the call anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hello there." Came an unfamiliar voice through the other line.

"Who is this?" Tala asked.

"I am simply a friend of Kai." came the reply.

"…..what…"

"How is my beloved Kai by the way?"

"How do you –"

"How do I know? I watched how you took him inside." Was the sudden reply.

"What?!! Wait are you-" Tala moved quickly to the living room window and looked outside.

"Hmm I'll call you back once your outside your apartment." With that he hanged.

Tala couldn't understand. Who was this? Was he spying on him? How the hell did he know Kai was with him. And did he just called Kai his beloved??.

He had to go out to find out more.

----End of Flashback-----

And there he was driving in no particular direction. His cell started to ring again. After a few rings Tala picked it up.

"What do you want?." Came the bitter answer from Tala.

"What do I want? I want my Kai of course." Was the sarcastic reply.

"You've seen how badly injured he is."

"Yes…perhaps I inflicted too much damage…" Andrew's voice was low.

"You did this to him?!!" Tala almost shouted.

"I taught him nothing but a lesson."

"Lesson?!! You nearly killed him!!." Tala shouted.

"That will keep him from running away from me." Andrew almost chuckled.

"I don't know what your deal is with him but-"

"Look I just called to make a deal with you. I want you to take care of him until his wounds are healed. Once he has healed, YOU will leave him alone, and will not have contact with him at all, understood?" Andrew said coldly.

"….. I will take care of him but-'

"Good! Now if you excuse me I have other things to do." Andrew interrupted Tala, and hanged after that.

What was he going to do? He had just spoken to Kai's possible stalker. He would have to tell Ray. Tala sighed deeply as he turned to drive back to his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray stared thoughtfully into Kai's naked back. He couldn't stop staring Kai's long scars. 'Are these whip marks?' he thought. They were really long, the longest one starting lightly from his then running deeply on the center of the back and finishing near his hip.

Kai knew Ray was staring at those scars; he would have to do some explaining if Ray asked about them. He let out a long deep sigh, Ray broke from his thoughts and moved to place a white muscle into Kai, careful enough not to hurt him.

Kai still had his stained and dirty pants. It only had a mall rip on his injured thigh side.

"Kai…did you suffer domestic violence?"

Yup, Kai knew he would ask. "I…deserved them." Kai almost whispered. "What..?" Ray quickly replied. Just then Tala walked in. 'Guess I'll have this conversation with Kai later' Ray thought as he sighed.

"What did the chief want Tala?" he turned to the red head.

"Well umm…can we talk over here?" He motioned with his hand to follow him. Ray nodded and walked out the room with Tala. Kai stared confused as they both exited.

"What wrong?" Ray quickly asked once they went out the room.

"I just talked to… Kai's possible stalker…" Tala said slowly.

"What? How? Just now?"

"Yeah….he called me to my cell. I have no idea how he got my number. He told me that he wants for me to take care of Kai until he is healed. I think he means I won't be in danger as long as I don't have conversations with Kai once he's healed." Tala briefly explained.

Ray kept silent. Thinking of something Tala and he could do to help Kai. Tala sighed deeply before he spoke again.

"Here's what I think we should do…let's heal Kai, once he's healed, we should move him to another apartment. We can have some sort of contact with Kai, that way we can hopefully see his stalker in case he is keeping a close watch on Kai." Tala explained once more.

"So we can visit him to check up on him right?" Ray asked.

"Sure we can, we also have to keep a close watch on him." Tala replied.

"Well then sounds like a good plan to me." Ray said as he scratched his neck in exhaustion.

"Oh and I think it's best if we don't mention to Kai that I talked to his stalker." Tala said.

"yeah ok."

"You look tired, and it's very late. You should get some sleep." Tala said as he went to stand close to Ray.

"Would you like to sleep here?, I can sleep on the couch." Tala offered.

"No thanks. I wanna get home and get some stuff. But I'll see you tomorrow alright." Ray smiled as turned to head towards the front door.

Tala nodded and smiled as Ray exited. He turned to look at his watch 2:45 am. It read. He started to walk towards Kai's room. Kai was still sitting on his bed and looked up at Tala. The red head smiled at Kai.

"There is something important we need to talk about. But since it's very late we'll talk about it tomorrow." Tala said as he approached Kai. "For now get some sleep." Kai allowed himself to be pushed softly by Tala. Icy blue eyes met crimson ones.

Tala smiled again. Kai didn't look away. Tala turned leave again and smiled once more as he closed the door to leave Kai to rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai opened his eyes slowly. He felt better now; he could still feel pain on his injuries but not as much as the day before.

After a few minutes Tala entered. He was wearing a black simple t shirt and light blue jeans. His red hair was a mess though. Tala approached Kai and sat beside him. Kai couldn't help but smile at Tala's hair.

Tala noticed Kai looking at his hair. "Oh yeah my hair is always a mess in the mornings haha." He laughed shyly as he scratched his head. "You look cute when you smile." Tala suddenly said, and s sweet smile formed his lips.

Kai blushed and looked away. Why was it that when he saw Tala smile…he liked it. And did Tala just told him that he looked cute!. _'…Cute…? '_ he blushed at that thought.

"Let's take a look at those wounds." Tala's hands lifted up Kai's shirt. Kai allowed himself for Tala to take off the bandage of his chest.

"You know… Ray and I had thought that once you've healed you can move not to your apartment but to another place." Tala stopped to look at Kai. Kai had a confused look on his face.

"We that someone did this to you. If you do not want to tell us who it was, its fine. We will keep a close watch on you. Does that sound good?" Tala smiled and waited for a response.

Kai stayed silent for a few seconds _'Is it right? Should I do what he is offering? He is only trying to help…I guess it's fine to move to another place. Better than staying back at my place were Andrew could show up anytime. Guess I don't have another choice.'_ Kai nodded his head slowly after thinking for a moment.

"Ok. Well then I'll ask Ray to help me look for another apartment. Ray will bring your things to the new apartment." Tala smiled.

Kai nodded and stayed quiet as Tala checked his wounds. He really hoped things went well. Hopefully he would be ok at this new place.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

A month went by and Kai was healing nicely. Ray had helped gather Kai's personal things like clothing and furniture with Tala's help.

Kai got to know Tala and Ray better too. To Kai Ray was a very sweet guy, he would try to make Kai laugh or smile at least. He would also try to start a conversation and make it look positive.

Ray was most of the time away trying to move Kai's things to the other apartment. Tala was most of the time with him. He would help Kai move around with his injuries. Kai would talk a little more to him due to the fact that they both were from Russia.

There was something about Tala that Kai felt comfortable with. Every time he looked at Tala or saw him smile, he felt calm. All his worries would disappear when he looked at those crystal blue eyes and that sweet smile.

All of Kai's things were ready now, and was able to move by himself enough. Tala told Kai he would take him to his new apartment. Once they reached the entrance, Kai was allowed to walk to his apartment; Tala was walking behind him checking no one had followed them or just checking on Kai.

Even after a month, Kai's thigh had not completely healed. Kai limped all the way to the front door of his new home. Tala stood beside him and unlocked door and allowed Kai to enter.

The apartment was smaller than his old one but it still looked comfortable enough. There was a small kitchen, a medium living room and one bedroom and bathroom. A sudden meow caught his attention.

Haru, his pet came running when he saw Kai. "Haru." Kai bend down slowly to pick up the small kitty. He began purring as Kai petted him softly. He had almost forgotten about Haru, but he was glad now that at least he wasn't going to be by himself in this new place.

He turned to look at Tala and smiled at him, Tala stared at Kai and smiled at him. "Ray had told me about Haru. He wanted to be a surprise once you moved here." Tala petted Haru. Tala suddenly remembered."Oh, by the way, I gave food to Haru when you were away. I thought he was hungry."

"Well then, I must be going, but I'll check up on you once in a while ok." Tala said as he turned towards the door to exit. Kai nodded and set Haru on the floor. Tala waved a good bye before he exited. Kai allowed himself a small smile as he saw Tala close the door and lock it through the outside.

Kai looked around the apartment once more to look at his stuff. Everything seemed in place. He would thank and probably pay Tala and Ray for all what they had done.

He felt tired, he wanted to take a shower and to bed soon. He walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, Haru followed him. Kai grabbed a small dish from the top cabinet and poured some water in it. He placed the small dish on the floor to allow Haru to drink from it.

Kai poured himself in his own glass some water, and sipped it softly. He set the glass on the counter and limped towards the bathroom. He went in closed the door. He removed his clothes slowly and turned on the shower. He got in and allowed the warm water to hit his naked body. His bangs quickly falling with the weight of the water, to cover his face. His wounds started to ache. "ahh!" but he dint care. The warm water felt so good it made Kai moan. "…mmm…"

He just wanted to relax. To forget about everything, to forget Andrew…. _'Andrew'_ he thought. An old memory returned to Kai.

'_Why? Why did you changed? When I met you and you declared your love for me that's when you changed. I backed away from you, I didn't know how to act because I didn't return your feelings. I still remember that night. That night you changed completely from the person I knew._

_I was walking to my house and you insisted on making me company. We were quiet most on the way to my house. Once we were on the front gates you turned to look at me._

"_Well then I guess I'll be going my way from here." You smiled sadly. I knew why you were sad. I had not paid much attention because I started to go out and get to talk to other people._

"_I'm sorry if I haven't talked to you much. I've been busy." I tried to say I was sorry._

"_Yeah….I know." You sighed and looked down at your feet._

_I turned my back to you and was going to open the gate, when you suddenly hugged me. I just stood there without doing anything._

"_Why can't you love me?" you asked me, I said nothing._

_You looked at me, I sighed. I was thinking on telling you that I was sorry, but my thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. Your kiss._

_Your soft lips were on mine. We stayed that way for sometime. I dint move away because I knew that this was what you wanted. Your lips started to move, to make to kiss deeper. You held me by the neck with your arms. _

_You wanted to deepen the kiss even more. I didn't move. After some minutes, I broke that kiss. I needed to get inside the mansion before my grandfather got mad at me._

_My grandfather saw what happened that night. He…punished me….you found out the suffering he made me go trough….you got angry at him…..you…killed him….'_

The bathroom's door handle started to move. It broke Kai's thoughts. Kai looked through the bathtubs curtain_. 'What the'_ he thought. Was the handle moving??

Kai remembered he had locked the door. But…it was moving…like someone wanted to get it. The handle started to move faster. ' It's Andrew.' Kai thought. Fear was over taking him.

"He knows I'm here." Kai crouched down to lean on the bathtub wall.

"How does he know I'm here?"

The door handle shook faster.

"….Go away…" Kai said in a low weak voice.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala had forgotten to give Kai his cell phone number and his apartment keys. Once he arrived to the door he noticed it was open. But he remembered he had locked it when he left…..

**Aww I wish I could have been there in the shower with Kai lol teehee XP. This was the longest chapter I have made but hope you guys enjoy it. And as always plz review. :D it really makes me happy. **

**Oh yeah plz take a look at my video, its pretty annoying lol I want it to get famous !!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol **

.com/watch?v=WdN5dROMlLc&eurl=.?fuseaction=&friendID=254167007&feature=player_embedded


	9. Chapter 9 Emotion

**Woohoo chapter nine :D. I never thought I would have gotten this far. It's all thanks to you lovely reviewers that keep me going XD. I'm kinda sad I haven't gotten much reviews lately but its ok :D I've been trying to make some drawings of all the characters, hopefully I'll have some done soon and post it on my MySpace. I'll tell you guys when I have some drawings done ok? XP. Again thanks to all of you that always keep reviewing as well as those that put this story on story alert/author alert/favorite storys. Thanks !!!! XP now on with the chapter. ENJOY ! ^^ :D This is for you Tenshi XD :D**

Chapter 9 – Emotion

"What..?" Tala said to himself as he looked at the unlocked door. _'I remember locking it when I left' _he thought as he opened the door slowly.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door handle kept shaking.

Kai hid his face in his arms. Fear and panic started to over took him. He closed his eyes tightly, afraid of looking at the door.

The door stopped….then it began to open slowly.

Kai could hear the creakiness of the door as it opened slowly. Kai closed his eyes tighter.

"No…go away…" Kai's voice was low.

'_Why is he here? Why can't he leave me alone….' _He thought

"Leave me alone !" his voice was higher now.

The door had stopped making noise, there was silence now. Kai couldn't stop thinking it was Andrew.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE !!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

"Kai?" Tala asked as he stepped inside.

He couldn't see Kai anywhere. "Kai? You there?" he called once more, he got no answer.

Tala started to worry, he had just left Kai alone a few minutes ago, and now the door was unlocked, and there was no sight of Kai.

Tala saw what looked like vapor coming out of the bathroom, the light were also on. He walked towards the bathroom, the door was slightly opened. 'Maybe Kai's taking a shower' he thought.

He pressed his right cheek against the door to try to listen if Kai was there."Kai?" he called again. He received no answer once more. He thought that maybe he should go in, in case Kai couldn't hear him.

He slowly opened the door, and saw Kai crouched down in a corner of the bathtub. He was covering his face with his hands. Tala worried and quickly ran towards Kai.

"Kai ! are you ok?" Tala asked.

Kai kept hidden his face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kai shouted. Tala backed away a little, startled by Kai's reaction.

"Hey it's me Tala" he place a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kai shouted as he moved away Tala's hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Tala asked "Are you hurt !?"

Kai kept his hands on is face "Kai look at me, it's me Tala !" Tala shouted as he took Kai's wrist to move it away from his face. Kai opened his eyes and slowly looked at Tala.

Tala was so worried, he didn't cared he was getting wet by the shower.

**(Author's note: remember Kai is still naked XD)**

Kai calmed down and kept looking at Tala "Tala." He said. Relieved, Tala smiled at Kai. Kai just stared at him for a few minutes, when he noticed something behind Tala.

Tala's smiled disappeared slowly as he notice Kai was looking behind him. Kai's eyes widened with fear.

"What?" Tala asked. Kai kept looking behind Tala. Tala could feel a presence behind him. Slowly he turned his head. He saw nothing, he turned quickly to Kai again. "Was someone there?" He pointed at the door.

Kai didn't answered. "I'll be right back." Tala said as he went over to walk to the door. He looked outside through the hallway, nothing. He then walked over to the kitchen, clear.

Now the living room, clear also. _'could Kai be imagining things?' _he thought for a moment as he headed back to the bathroom.

When he entered, Kai was already out the bathtub and was shirtless, only wearing his pants. He was drying his hair with a towel.

"There's…." Tala looked Kai's well formed chest and abs. "There was no one." He quickly said as he looked away.

"I…must be … imagining things." Kai said as he rubbed his eyes.

"By the way…do you have a shirt I could borrow? Mine's completely soaked." Tala asked lowly.

Kai looked at Tala's shirt then stepped out of the bathroom. "Come." He motioned with his hands to follow him. Kai led him down the hallway and entered his room.

His door was already slightly opened. They both entered the room and Kai sat down on his bed.

"You can get a shirt from my closet." Kai offered Tala as the redhead walked in.

"Thanks." Tala replied as he walked towards the closet.

Tala stopped when he heard a noise coming from the closet. Kai heard it to and walked to stand behind Tala.

Movement noises could be heard from the closet. Tala hesitated to open it, but when he turned to see Kai, he saw how determined his face was to see what was creating that noise, he turned again to see closet.

His hand went over to open the closet door. Tala opened it very slowly. Once the door was halfway opened, both Tala and Kai expected for someone to come out of the closet, but nothing happened.

Tala walked closer to the closet. Suddenly Haru came out running. Tala made a short gasp of surprise and stumbled back. He was ready to hit the ground but two strong hands held him by the shoulders.

Surprised, he turned to see Kai holding him. Kai being slightly taller than Tala, kept holding him and looked at Tala's face. Seeing Tala closely, he could notice Tala's blue eyes better.

Tala could also look at Kai's face more closely. Ray was right, Kai is really attractive. Tala couldn't help but smile. They stood there for a few seconds when Kai realized how long he was holding Tala.

Kai let go of Tala's shoulders quickly and looked away. Tala turned to look at Haru. He was meowing and looking up at him. "Haru…you scared. What were you doing in there anyways?" the red head picked up the grey furred kitty.

Tala then went over to get a simple black T-shirt from Kai's closet, as he put down Haru. "Can I borrow this one?" He turned to ask Kai. Kai's back was facing him. Kai turned his head to look quickly "Yeah go ahead." He turned to face his bed and turn his back to Tala's face.

Tala looked at Kai's muscular back. His whole back was almost covered with scars. Tala sighed before he spoked. "Tough past huh?" he walked towards Kai.

Kai turned to face him "Oh…." His eyes turned to look somewhere else. His expression quickly changed to sad one.

"Did the person who kidnap you did that too you?" Tala asked. Kai wasn't sure if he could answer. But he knew Tala or even Ray wouldn't stop asking later on, he would have to tell them sooner or later.

"No…he didn't." he replied.

"Then it was a family member or friend." Tala said as he sat on one edge of the bed.

"My…Grandfather…" Kai sat on his bed facing Tala.

"…Why would he do that to you?" Tala voice was low.

"Punishment. He would hurt me if I didn't get high grades on school or obey him…" Kai answered back looking down at his bed sheets.

"Yeah I know how that is." Tala took of his soaked shirt, only to reveal old bruises marks and old scars.

Kai looked at Tala slightly muscular chest and abs. A few scars were on Tala's chest as well as in his abdomen. "My uncle would do this to me. When my parents died…I had to go live with him. He was a drinker, I had to take his beatings everyday until I was old enough to live by my own. Once I turned 17 I left. I was homeless for a while, when a dear friend of mine allowed me to stay with him." Tala looked down at his wet shirt as he said this.

Kai slowly stood up from the bed. He couldn't believe Tala had gone through what he had. Now he felt some sort of connection with him. He also felt bad about Tala's past. He knew what it felt like to be treated like trash, to be insulted by your own family, to take punches and kicks everyday and pretend like nothing was wrong. He wanted to get to know Tala better.

"I'm going to…get a glass of one?" Kai offered. "Yes please." Tala replied smiling. Kai allowed himself a smile as he turned to walk to the door.

As he started to walk out his room, he suddenly felt dizzy. Tala noticed how Kai lost balance. He quickly went over to hold him. "You ok?" he quickly asked.

"I…don't know.." Kai said as he placed his hand on his head. He was getting dizzier. He was about to walk back to his bed when everything around him went in circles. His vision was so blurry, when his body couldn't take it anymore and gave up. Everything went black as he lost he went into unconscious.

Tala couldn't take Kai's weight, and immediately fell onto the floor, Kai's unconscious body falling on top of him. Tala stiffed as he felt Kai's body make contact with his.

One of Kai's leg's in between Tala's leg's, Kai's arms were on Tala's shoulders. And Kai's face was lying softly on Tala's neck.

Tala didn't move. For some reason he didn't want to move. Kai's body on top of his felt somewhat…nice. Kai's breaths tingled Tala's neck, but tala liked it. Wait a minute…why was he feeling like this?

Why did he felt comfortable being with Kai like this? _'What is this that I feel? I've only known Kai for a month but…why do I feel like a connection with him? Why do I see you and I feel at peace? When I look at your eyes, when I see you smile….you make me smile. My heart hurts when I see you in pain. It's like you're that person that I can really trust. Like…my ..soulmate…' _

Tala unconsciously went over to hug Kai's head_. 'What is this feeling?...Now I have you here. Never have I felt what I'm feeling now, with you. Could this be …. Love?...do I love you?..._

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided to stop here . Yay another Kai and Tala moment. I really wanted to make some drawings on this chapter as well as for the previous chapters, but I haven't gotten the time. Anyways plz review and I will try to have the next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Woohoo chapter 10 (jumps up and down) I am so happy I got more reviews this time YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!! I'd like to thank to those who reviewed and also my new readers. (cries of happiness) ^^ ok thanks to my reviews and those who put me on favorites or any kind of alert : Tenshi of Freedom, Azula-chan, black ines, Miako6, Shino159, the Light Shadow. Now on with the chappie, ENJOY

Chapter 10 – Flashback

After moments of struggling with Kai's unconscious form, the red head managed to lay Kai on his soft bed.

He sat beside him and looked at Kai's face. His palm went to touch Kai's forehead. He frowned, Kai felt a little warm. He hoped Kai wasn't feeling ill again.

As he kept staring into Kai's face, he smiled. Kai looked so innocent and peaceful and…very…cute…

Wait? Did he just think Kai looked cute? Well…he had to admit Kai did look cute asleep. He sighed as his knuckles went to caress Kai's cheek softly. He moved closer to Kai to take a better look at him. He smiled as he continued to run his knuckles across Kai's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~

Kai unaware of his surroundings, was having a dream….

"_I um…have to get going." Kai pushed Andrew away. Andrew's blue eyes' stared into Kai's crimson ones for a few seconds then nodded in understanding, His arms leaving Kai's neck._

_Kai turned to leave and walked towards the huge front gates of his mansion. "KAI!" he heard someone call him. He turned to look behind him, Andrew was still standing were Kai had been a few seconds ago._

"_I love you."Andrew shouted as he smiled._

_Kai said nothing. He didn't want to hurt Andrews's feelings, so he just simply smiled and turned walk again towards the gates._

_His hand went to touch his lips. He has never been kissed before. And especially by a guy!. He just hoped Andrew didn't get the wrong Idea and got his hopes high._

_He clicked a few numbers on a little device next the right gate. With a light beep sound the gates opened, and Kai went to enter._

_Once he entered the mansion he walked towards the huge stairs that led to his room. He stopped when he sensed someone to his right. His grandfather, Voltaire, was glaring at him._

_Kai glared at him back, as Voltaire started to walk towards Kai. Before he knew what hit him, Kai's head went flying to his right. Kai quickly turned to glare at his grandfather as he realized he had just slapped him._

"_What the hell was that for?!" he growled._

"_Never have I thought for my own grandson to be…homosexual!!!" Voltaire roared, as he took a step closer to Kai._

"_Do not question that which, you know nothing of !!" Kai shouted as he took a step back. He looked into Voltaire's eyes and knew what the old man was thinking off._

"_I know what I saw !!" Voltaire shouted back._

_Kai wasn't going to argue with him, he knew what he would get in return if he did. He quickly turned to walk up the stairs, without saying anything to Voltaire._

"_Don't you turn your back on me Kai!!" Voltaire shouted._

_Kai kept walking up the stairs. He stopped when he saw one of Voltaire's men. 'Great…' Kai thought. In an instant he switched directions. He jumped to one side of the stairs, to land softly on the ground._

_He started to run. He was heading towards the front doors, when he suddenly stopped. Two other men were blocking the entrance. Kai growled in annoyance. He turned again to see one of Voltaire's men coming towards him._

_Kai quickly ran towards him and jumped to give a high kick in the man's stomach. He sended him to the floor hard. Kai smiled as he landed on the floor pleased of what he just did._

_He was suddenly grabbed by his torso. He knew it was another of Voltaire's men. He struggled and gave his adversary a hit with his elbow, which it released him from the grip._

_A sudden fist hit his head sending Kai to the ground quickly. It dizzied him and before he could get up two strong men grabbed him by his arms to stand him up. His vision was blurry, he saw Voltaire coming towards him. He was holding a whip, with his other hand he motioned his men something._

_Kai was pushed down to kneel forcefully. One guy took hold of his arms while the other men ripped open Kai's shirt from the back._

"_This lesson will teach you to make better decisions, and to never turn your back on me." Voltaire stepped behind Kai, and raised the whip ready to hit Kai. Kai struggled to get free, but he knew what was coming for him. He closed his eye's tightly, and prepared for the pain he was about to endure._

_He went to school the next day like nothing had happened. Despite the pain he would feel at any movement his body made, he had to focus on school. Any bad grade he got on his classes would mean more punishment. _

_As he walked through the halls slowly, he would try to not talk or meet the few friends he had. Especially Andrew, after he kissed him last night._

"_Kai! Hey!"_

_Speaking of which. 'Great' he thought as he kept walking. He knew Andrew would catch up to him. As he predicted, said person ran to catch up to him and walked beside him._

"_Hi." Andrew greeted cheerfully._

"_..Hey.." Kai replied as he kept walking._

_They both kept walking and stayed silent for a few seconds, when Kai suddenly stopped. Andrew stopped too confused as why Kai suddenly had stopped. Kai tried to hide his expression of pain but his body gave up on him._

_His shoulder slowly leaned to the nearest wall, and closed his eyes tightly. Andrew noticed his Kai's expression and quickly stood next to him._

"_What's wrong?" He quickly asked._

"…_..Nothing…" Kai said slowly as he sat down on the floor._

_Andrew wasn't convinced. He went to sit next to Kai. "Tell me." He looked at him worriedly. He placed his hand on Kai's back. Kai winced at the touch. "What?" Andrew asked. He felt his palm sweaty. He retrieved his hand to look at it. _

_His hand was covered with blood. He turned to look at Kai, he was breathing rapidly. "Kai…you're hurt." Andrew quickly helped Kai to stand "Come." He led Kai to the nearest restrooms._

_Checking no one else was in the bathrooms with them, Andrew locked the door and told Kai to take off his shirt. Kai slowly took off his black medium sleeve shirt. Andrew approached Kai to look at his back. There were several long marks, fresh blood was slowly running down Kai's back._

"_Who did this to you?" Andrew's voice was serious and deep._

"_I'm ….fine.." Kai replied slowly._

"_Kai…Who did this to you??" Andrew said a little louder. When Kai didn't respond, Andrew sighed and went to face Kai. "It was your grandfather, wasn't it." Kai kept looking away. Andrew placed his hand on Kai's cheek and looked at him._

"_Please…don't tell anyone." Kai whispered._

"_Why?"_

"_He'll give me worse punishment…" Kai kept looking down._

"_But-" _

"_Please…just don't do it." Too consumed by the pain, Kai rested his head on Andrew's shoulder._

_Days went by and Kai and Andrew would talk more often to one another. But they were days were Kai would show to school with minor bruises or injuries. Andrew couldn't stand to watch Kai suffer and endure pain._

_One night Kai got home late. When he entered his mansion there was an awkward silence. His grandfather would usually greet him at certain times but Kai could feel a eerie presence. He walked to the kitchen and saw no one. Then he walked to the living room. There was a strong scent of something. When he entered the living room, he froze at what he saw. Voltaire was lying on the ground, covered in blood._

_His men were all scattered around the living room. Stains of blood were on the living room wall, as well as in furniture and the floor. Kai's heart started to beat quickly. What the hell had just happened??!!_

"_Kai." a voice came from his right._

_Kai gasped and quickly turned to see Andrew walking towards him. His clothes were covered in blood. He was holding a knife in his right hand. Half of his face was covered in blood to. But the look Andrew's eyes expressed…something Kai had never seen before._

_Andrew stepped closer to Kai and smiled at him evilly. "My dear Kai…I have freed you…" he whispered as he placed his bloody hand on Kai's cheek._

_~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*_

Tala looked at Kai closely. Kai's face looked like it was in pain. Before Tala knew it, Kai suddenly waked up with a gasp, and sat up quickly. Tala was so close to him, that Kai unconsciously hugged him.

Tala stayed surprised. Kai was breathing quickly. Tala placed his hands on Kai's back. "it's ok. It was just a dream." He whispered.

"He…continues to haunt …me." Kai whispered as he hid his face in Tala's neck. Tala sighed and let go of Kai and looked at his face, he knew he was referring to his stalker. "Help me. Help me capture him." Tala said.

"You can't…he'll-"

"I can help you Kai. Just tell me how can I find him." Kai stared and stayed silent and nodded slowly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside Kai's new apartment, between the tall tress and in the darkness of the night, a figure hid under the woods of a tree. He was looking through a window from far away.

He could see Kai and Tala talking. He had just seen them hug a few seconds ago. And he did not like that at all…..

Sorry if this chapter is kinda slow but it was important info. Yay!!!. I'll try to have the next chapter done soon. I already started my third semester in college, which means I'll be updating slow. T-T. But plz do review ^^ opinions, criticism, ideas all are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I'm so sorry for taking soo, soooo long to update this. I've been having too much work to do in school. I've been reading three Stephen King novels for ENGL II college class. I didn't have time to work on this chappie. But without further ado…here it is!! Hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**

Chapter 11-Plan

Tala's eyes looked at Kai's crimson ones. A serious expression was held on his handsome face. Just a few seconds ago, Tala had asked Kai, to help him find Andrew. (he also had his new shirt on :D)

Kai gazed at Tala, then looked down in thought. He didn't know what to think. What to do? He could trust Tala. He knows he can count on him….but…he could not allow himself to put him in danger.

After all, this person, Tala, had taken care of him. He had helped him when he was badly injured. If it wasn't for him, he would already be dead. '…Dead…' he thought for a moment.

He was more than ready to welcome dead. Death was the easy way out of everything. His problems, his past, and his future. But he knew, if death was to consume him, he would die as a coward.

A coward running away from his problems. Rejecting help and new friends to help him. He is not like that. He knows very well that he does not give in easily. After all, he was trained by his grandfather to be strong. To endure pain, suffering and the unexpected from life.

Then Tala and Ray showed up. Like two angels rescuing him from the labyrinth of darkness that threaten to consume his soul. A labyrinth full of never ending darkness, evil, and pain.

A warm hand touched his chin, breaking Kai's thoughts. Tala took hold of Kai's chin, moving his face to look at him. "Kai…I know this must be hard for you…but if you don't help me…that person who is after you…will always get away hurting you." Tala whispered.

'Can I do this? Can I really help Tala capture Andrew?'

"I …. Will.." Kai whispered as his gaze met Tala's.

Tala smiled slowly, as he went to stand and take out his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number and waited for it to ring. Soon a voice responded through the other line.

"Tala?" came Ray's voice.

"Yes. Came you come over to Kai's apartment now, and can you bring along the case files?" Tala replied.

"Sure, I'll be there." Ray hanged after that.

Tala turned to sit on the bed and face Kai. "Ray will be here soon to talk about this." He explained. Kai sighed and looked away. He was really worried things would go bad.

"Hey." Tala placed his hand on Kai's. "I know that you're worried, but things will work out ok. Just trust me." He smiled as he ran his thumb soothingly over Kai's hand.

Kai didn't move his hand, he just stared at Tala confused. Tala smiled kindly as he looked at Kai, then his smile started to disappear slowly. Kai had such an innocent look, Tala thought it was cute.

Then there was a warmth he felt. It felt weird but…nice at the same time. Tala continued to gaze at Kai, he couldn't take his eyes of him. Kai stared at him to still confused as Tala kept touching his hand.

Then something unexpected happened. As Kai kept staring at Tala, a small smile appeared on his lips. Tala felt his heart skip a beat. He felt himself blushing as he looked away and took his hand of from Kai's. He didn't even notice he had kept his hand on Kai's all that time.

'Why the hell did I just smiled??' Kai thought to himself as he looked away from Tala. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the front door. Tala stood up quickly "Must be Ray." He said as he walked slowly out Kai's room.

Ray was greeted by Tala coming out of a hallway. "Hey, did you bring what I asked?" "Sure did." Ray replied taking out a manila folder out from his bag. Tala took the folder gently and went to sit on the living room couch.

Ray turned to spot Kai limping out from the hallway Tala had come a few seconds ago. "Kai. How's it going?" he smiled. "I'm fine." He went to sit opposite of Tala. Tala quickly glanced at Kai, he wasn't shirtless anymore, but wearing a black muscle shirt.

Ray went to sit in between Kai and Tala. "Hey Kai, your door was wide open, when I came in." ray sounded confused. "Well…that's the reason I called you…you see.." Tala started "Just a while ago…maybe Kai's stalker already knows Kai is here."

"What? But how?" Ray quickly asked. "I have no idea how, but if he does know, it's best to think of something fast." Tala explained flipping through the pages of the manila folder.

"Is that so? Hmm…well…" Ray placed his hand on his chin on a thinking manner. "Kai agreed on helping us." Tala said. "Really Kai?" Ray turned to smile at Kai. Kai stayed quiet unsure of what to say.

"Kai, it's really important for you to help us, take a look at this."Tala handed Kai the manila folder. Kai took it and opened it slowly, he froze at the images he saw on the documents.

"That's a case we are working on." Ray said.

"Kai…you see why is it important for you to help us. You don't want this person to continue killing Innocents or haunting you right?" Tala gazed at Kai.

Kai closed the folder and looked away. "But Tala, what makes you so sure this person is the same person who is after Kai.?" Ray asked. "If we capture him, we can pressure him to confess, or if not's the same guy, we still got Kai's stalker." Tala suggested.

"Sounds good enough for me."Ray replied as he smiled at Tala. "Now how can we make this person come out from his hiding place?" Tala thought out loud.

There was a short silence when Kai's voice said "He'll follow me." Both Tala and Ray stared at Kai confusely. "All he wants is me, I can capture him if I let myself be followed by him."

"You mean…if wander on your own…he'll come out of his hiding." Ray assumed. Kai nodded at him. "In that case, let's have you walk in the streets of Japan, and Ray and I we will be following you from certain distance. That way we'll notice if there is anything strange." Tala suggested.

"I agree, we'll watch you're back." Ray replied.

After giving it some thought, Kai nodded slowly. "It's decided then. It's late right now but we'll keep in touch ok?" Tala explained as he stood from the couch. Ray went to stand next to Tala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

In the darkness of the night, a few feet away from the apartment, Andrew continued to look from a certain distance, through the window. He did not like at all what he was seeing.

"Soon Kai, soon we'll be together…" …..

**This chapter was meant to be longer but it went over eight pages haha. Well, the good thing is chapter 12 is already uploaded yay !!!. Plz if I still have some readers that's following along, plz review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay chappie 12. One lovely reviewer had said Ray didn't appear much on this story lately. Well here is a little bit more about Ray. Hope you guys like it XD :D ^^**

Chapter 12 - Danger

Tala and Ray agreed to give Kai three days to think over the plan. Seeing as how Kai was so unsure, they would give him some time.

Three days after, on one less cold morning, Kai got up earlier than before. Perhaps it was the anxiety or concern of knowing what was going to happen later on the afternoon.

He rubbed his eyes slowly with his hands and looked over his left to look at his clock. 6:30 AM. He sighed as he moved over to get off his bed. His thigh protested as he started to limp out his room.

As he continued to limp towards the kitchen, Haru climbed over to sit on the kitchen counter. Kai smiled and went to get cat canned food and a small plate from one the kitchen cabinets.

Haru meowed excitedly as he watched every of Kai's movement. Kai then grabbed some milk from the fridge as well as a spoon and a bowl some cereal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around 5:30 pm, on a quiet park leaned his back on a tree. He tilted his head to his right and looked at Tala. He was feet away from Ray and sitting on a bench and reading a local newspaper. Both of them gave glances at each other as well look around the park.

They were supposed to be waiting for Kai to show up. All of them had agreed to meet up on this park. Tala and Ray were gonna look around to see if anything or anyone looked suspicious.

Since Kai was going to be alone out in the public, maybe his stalker showed up. A few minutes later Kai appeared and sat on a bench. He adjusted his long black coat and glance quickly to see Tala and Ray, then looked back again around the park. Everything seemed normal.

He sighed. in the end he ended up helping Tala and Ray, he hoped by the end of the end everything will be ok.

Something caught his attention as he continued to look around. A tall person was seating benches away from Kai and was looking at him. Kai felt uneasy about this person.

He slowly got up, stretched and started to limp slowly away from the park. As Kai suspected, the person started to walk behind him. Tala and ray noticed and also started to follow discretly.

Kai started to walk faster ignoring the pain his thigh was giving him. Behind Kai the tall person with dark brown coat hiding his identity started to walk faster too. Behind this person was Ray, he quickened his pace also. And behind Ray was Tala also trying to catch up at a certain distance.

This was getting annoying. Kai was tired of walking away, he started to run, he needed to think of something quick, and as he thought the person ran behind him. Ray noticed and quickly started to run behind them, Tala did the same.

In between the citizens Kai led this person following him into an alley. Ray noticed how Kai and the tall guy went into an alley, as he got closer to the alley he saw another person ran into the alley too.

Now he was starting to worry. Tala saw from far distance Kai, the stalker and Ray ran into the alley. He quickened to follow but stopped when he saw another individual going in the direction of the alley. Tala looked closely at him. In his hands it looked like he was holding some sort of weapon. Before thinking it twice, he ran towards him.

The individual saw Tala and started to run away from the alley. Kai stopped to catch his breath. But he could feel a presence behind him. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

There was no response, instead he felt a fist coming towards him but immediately dodged it when he turned to face his aggressor. Another fist was directed towards his face but Kai blocked it with his forearm.

Before he could attack back, two strong arms held his own arms. A sudden impact on his abdomen surprised him. The unexpected pain made him gasp for air.

He glared at his aggressor and saw how he was preparing to give him another blow. But suddenly the individual, gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Ray had hitted him on the head with his fist. A smile of relief from on Kai's lips.

Ray gave a few steps forward towards Kai. The individual who was on his knees suddenly got up stabbed Ray's shoulder with a small knife. Ray gave a growl of pain and anger as he backed away from his enemy and clutched his shoulder.

Kai seeing his opportunity, freed himself from his other aggressor by kicking him his leg with his heel. As soon as he free he quickly ran to Ray's side.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Ray weakly smiled. Kai had a look of concern, that Ray couldn't believe.

Kai could feel behind him, someone was coming, he stood up his back was facing Ray. Kai stood protectively in front of Ray. "…I'll protect you…" he whispered. Ray's eye's widened with surprise 'Did I just heard…what he said…"

Kai ran quickly towards one of his enemy's. His stalker also ran towards him. Kai jumped and gave his enemy a high kick, sending him to the ground. Kai landed on the ground softly, and sensed his other aggressor coming towards him behind him.

A punch was directed towards him but Kai jumped and did a back flip in mid air landing behind his enemy and kicking him quickly on his head and stomach.

His other enemy, which Kai had kicked before saw Kai's swift movements and started to run away. Kai continued to punch and kick his other enemy. He attempted to escape but Kai held him by his jacket and slammed him on the nearest wall.

He held him by his jacket to face him, and slammed him harder against the wall. "Andrew sended you ! Why?!" there was an evil tone on Kai's voice.

He got no response from his aggressor, and Kai lost his patience. Kai gave him a punch to the head sending his enemy unconscious. Kai let go of him and bended down to one knee. He was breathing rapidly as he remembered the stinging pain of his thigh.

Ray stood next to him clutching his shoulder; he smiled at Kai, surprisingly Kai smiled back. "At least we got an accomplice." He looked around to see if Tala was near, but there was no sight of him. "Where the hell did Tala go?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tala continued to run through the busy streets of Japan. Avoiding obstacles and citizens, and trying not to loose the sight of the running individual in front of him.

The gray coated individual ran faster making almost impossible for Tala to keep up. He then made a quick turn around a big building were more citizens were walking by. Tala attempted to keep up but once he made the turn he didn't see the gray coated person anymore. Too many people were blocking his view to see ahead, he knew he had already lost him.

'Dammit!!' he cursed as he tried to catch his breath. There was a sudden vibrate on his pant's pocket. He took out his cellphone and quickly answered it .

"Yeah…"

"_Tala where the hell are you?"_ Ray sounded impatient.

"I'll explain later… were you at?"

"_I'm in an alley near the park were we were…or somewhere near by."_ Ray replied.

"Yeah I know where you are, I'll be right there." Tala was about the click the end button when Ray suddenly interrupted.

"_Please hurry, we've got an accomplice."_

Tala smiled and hanged after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tala arrived minutes after in the alley. He was surprised when he saw Ray and Kai leaning on the ground against a wall and an unconscious person next to them.

Ray was clutching his shoulder and his hand was soaked in blood as well as his jacket.

"What happened?" Tala asked as he leaned close to Ray to check his wound.

"we'll explain later, for now we need to get this guy to the station." Ray explained as he stood.

"I'll take care of him. You head over to Kai's apartment and Kai, can you treat Ray's wound?" Tala asked politely.

Kai nodded and stood besides Ray. Tala nodded as well and went to slowly pick the unconscious individual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After slowly returning to Kai's apartment, Ray and Kai sat on the living room couch. Kai sat closely next to Ray. Ray had removed his jacket and had unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal his injured shoulder.

He was kind of mad his white shirt, half of it was soaked in blood. But it made him nervous that Kai was treating his wound. Kai was so close to him, and he had a face of determination, that made Kai look cuter. Or so that was what Ray thought.

Ray sighed and smiled as he studied Kai. After Kai had finished bandaging ray's wound, Ray looked away and whispered a "Thanks." Kai looked up to him and blinked.

"Thanks for saving me. I would've have probably be dead or more badly injured if it wasn't for you protecting me." Ray fully turned to face Kai.

"…I…uh…" Kai didn't know what to say. He smiled nervously as he thought for a moment. It's true he did save him but…he wouldn't be injured if only he didn't get involved.

"I know what you're thinking…." Ray went to lean closer to Kai. "You're thinking… "if only Ray hadn't involved in my problems, he wouldn't be hurt" right?"

Kai looked down, but Ray's hand went to caress Kai's cheeck "Hey, I'm alright. Besides…being with you makes me feel much better." Ray moved Kai's face so they were looking at each other. "I know your probably confused and worried to put me or Tala in danger but…" Ray's face was inches away from Kai's

"I'm here…for you….you can count on me for…anything.." Ray whispered.

Kai's heart started to beat rapidly. Why did it pain him to hear those words? But before he could think of something else, Ray's lips went to touch Kai's soft ones.

Ray closed his eyes slowly. Kai's eyes widened with surprise. He froze unsure of what to do…..

**Yay I had fun doing this chapter. Now plz plz if I still have some readers following along this story, plz review. I'll update soon, depending on the reviews. Just be patient with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY!!!! Chapter…um..13? I think? Sorry for taking so long. Sadly I just have one chapter for my dear beloved readers that keep me going. I wanted to upload two chappies but dint have the time to work on the other one T_T. Oh well, I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted but, it matters not! I will work on this fic till the end!!.**

**As always, I would like to thank to those of you who always take your time to review, as well as those who put this little story as fav, or story alert. Especial thanks to: DragonPhoenix77, Tenshi of Freedom, ShilvaA, cutiecat92, talasvampgirl, Shino159, black ines, the Light Shadow, Rapunzelle,**

**Disclaimer- I don't Beyblade or any of it's characters. But I soooo wish I could own Kai.**

Chapter 13 – Doubt

Kai couldn't move. He couldn't move…or..was..it that…he didn't want to move? Ray's lips were pressed softly onto Kai's. Surely this was unexpected. The words Ray had said mere seconds ago repeating in his head, over and over again.

Ray's lips…Kai suddenly noticed that they were very soft….

Kai too lost in his thoughts, was unaware of Ray's moving body. He was slowly pushing Kai's body down onto the couch. Ray ignored the sharp pain his injured shoulder was giving him. He had waited so long to feel Kai's lips. He wasn't going to stop this kiss.

Kai's back landed softly onto the couch. Ray's kiss began to roughen. His lips began to move rapidly against Kai's. It was then that Kai noticed that he was lying on the couch with Ray practically on top of him.

Ray's legs were on either side of Kai's hips. He pulled away from Kai "….Kai…" he sounded tired. Kai stared blankly at Ray. He couldn't understand what was going on. "…Ray…" He was unaware he sounded out of breath.

"Ray…I…" he stopped when he looked into Ray's eyes. His amber eyes displayed…happiness…?

Before Kai could say something else, Ray's lips pushed softly against Kai's once more.

Slowly, Ray rested his body against Kai's. He continued to kiss Kai slowly. His right hand began to caress Kai's cheek. Kai kept his eyes open, until his crimson eyes slowly started to close as Ray's hand started to caress his chest.

He could feel himself begin to relax. Ray's lips touching his felt so good. He was loosing himself in Ray's smooth touches.

The kiss he was beginning to enjoy never broke. His eyes were closed and now he was relaxed. Never in his entire life has he felt so relaxed. His breathing was becoming rapid, as he felt himself responding to Ray's kisses.

He was beginning to kiss back Ray _'What am I doing'_ a thought ran to his head. _'This is wrong!'_ Ray's hand moved to Kai's abdomen. It slowly went under Kai's shirt, his lips never leaving Kai's _'I feel like…all my energy is being absorbed.'_

Ray's hand moved lower, Kai was breathing faster and faster _'This..has..to stop.'_ Ray's finger began to unbutton Kai's pant _'This is wrong!!'_ Kai mentally shouted as his eyes opened suddenly and pulled from Ray's kiss.

"Ray…this is…" he tried to say in between breaths. Ray stared at Kai confused. Kai tired to sit up by using the strength of his elbows. He had managed to lift his upper body half way, but Ray, seeing Kai's movements, quickly but softly lay his complete body over Kai's. _'What is going on?' _

Kai mentally asked himself, but he already knew the answer to that question. The kissed he had just shared with Ray, explained everything. Ray's weight on tope of him made his body lay down back on the couch again.

Ray rested his head on Kai's chest. He could feel Kai's muscled chest beneath the thin gray shirt Kai was wearing. Ray smiled slowly and sighed before he spoke "I am…eternally grateful…Kai" he placed his arms over Kai's chest.

"Grateful…?" Kai almost whispered. He didn't mean to ask out loud.

"Yes…grateful for saving my life, grateful for meeting you,…" he paused to lift hi head and look at Kai. Bright yellow eyes met with crimson ones. Kai could see a glint of hope into those amber eyes "and grateful…to have…" his hand went to caress Kai's cheek.

"To have fallen in love with you"

Ray smiled. Kai could feel his heart skip a beat. Ray's smile was…so…sweet… his smile expressed kindness. But he had already seen that smile on someone he thought he knew well. Andrew. "Kai.." Ray's soft voice broke Kai's thoughts. His face showed determination as he spoke.

"Kai…I" he stared into Kai's eyes _'Don't say it'_ Kai thought; he already knew what Ray was going to say. There was a long pause before he said again.

"…Kai…I"

'_Please…don't say it'_

"I love you."

Was a whisper from Ray as his lips came crashingly against Kai's.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala watched patiently through the huge glass window of the interrogation room. He remembered he had given a detailed explanation to the chief as well as to the other officers of the person he was looking at.

The accomplice Kai and Ray had captured. He really was hoping to get some good information out of him. There he was, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. In front him was a table with some manila folders. And next to him was an officer asking him some basic questions.

"Mr. Robert Wikes…" The tall officer started a conversation as he walked to sit opposite of the suspect.

Tala raised his eyebrow in confusion. _'American?' _he thought. He looked like a simple Japanese guy.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" The officer leaned close to the table.

"I really have no idea why." Robert answered as his dark brown eyes went to look somewhere else.

"Mr. Wikes, not only were caught aggressing someone, but you are also being accused of being a suspect of this." The officer stood from his chair and grabbed some manila folders near to him. He opened one of them and placed it in front the suspect.

Robert eyed the papers then averted to look at the tall officer eyeing him back. His green eyes were staring seriously back at him.

"I don't know what is this." He pushed the papers away from him and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Are you sure, you don't know anything of this?" the officer asked once more. "Yes, I really don't know." Was the short reply from Robert.

The officer eyed him for a long moment before turning to leave out the room with the manila folders in his hands.

Outside the room, Tala was waiting, a confused expression on his face. "Mr. Ivanov?" asked the officer coming out from the room. "Officer Jacobs." Tala went to give him a handshake.

"It seems he doesn't want to say much." The officer sighed as he looked at the suspect trough the glass window. "He's lying." Tala stated. "You think?" he turned to face Tala.

"I'm pretty sure" Tala looked intensely at the suspect. "If that's the case, what do you think we should do?"

"Oh he'll talk, just give me a minute." Tala smiled as he turned to take out his cell phone and started to dial a number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

Ray was so lost in his nice kiss he was still sharing with Kai. Kai didn't even want to break the kiss anymore, seeing as how Ray was happy about it. After a few seconds Ray pulled away and looked at Kai.

"I Love you Kai. I have always loved you since the day I met you." Ray smiled. Kai sighed and looked away. "I know that…maybe you…don't feel the same way I do, but hopefully in time you will." Ray took hold of Kai's in order to be facing him.

"…But…why..?" Kai said very lowly. He didn't understand why did people loved him. First it was Andrew, and look what he turned into. And now it was Ray…he really was hoping he didn't change neither.

"Why do I love you? Because…you are so…mysterious, kind, gentle…." Ray went to give Kai a small kiss, and went to rest his head on Kai's chest. Kai only sighed once more did nothing.

A vibrate from Ray's pocket came and Ray sat up and took out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello? I see…I'll see what he says. Ok. Bye." He closed his cell phone and looked at Kai.

"Kai would you like to come with me and speak to the accomplice? It seems they are having a hard time trying to get out information of him." Ray winced as he moved off the couch.

Kai stayed quiet and looked away in thought. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Ray began to button up his shirt. After a short moment of silence Kai spoke "I'll go."

He didn't really want to go but he knew that it was an accomplice of Andrew and he had to know where Andrew was hiding. He wanted to put a stop to Andrew before matters got worse.

Ray smiled an went over to grab his jacket and walk towards the front doors. Kai followed suit and closed and locked his apartment. They both headed down the hall and Ray suddenly grabbed Kai's hand.

Kai looked surprised at Ray but Ray only smiled in return. First there was the kiss, then his love confession, and now the holding of hands?!

He sighed and they both kept on walking. Clearly Ray wanted to move his friendship relationship to a more sentimental or intimate one. Kai has never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. He knew lots of girls back on his college days liked him, because that's what Andrew was jealous of. But.. never had he thought he could have a boyfriend.

What if he could give it a try? With Ray?

He really liked Ray. But as a friend. He knew he could never tell that to Ray. Not after he looked so happy after confessing his feelings. _'I guess I'll just let him be_ _happy for some time'_

Kai thought as he squeezed softly Ray's hand. Ray looked at Kai and gave him a big smile, and Kai allowed himself to smile back…

**OMG!! What's gonna happen next?! Does this means that Ray and Kai are going out??!! What's going to happen when poor Tala finds out? Stay tunned for next chapter!!!**

**I had fun doing this chapter. Now plz review it really makes my day ^^ ****J****J****:D XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooo soo sorry! I know its been like…a month since I don't update. I assure my dear beloved readers that I am not being lazy. I've just been really busy with college work. My research paper on a Stephen king novel was what took most of my time. And just when I was going to work on this chappie, my computer stopped working. So it took weeks to get it fixed. I was going to continue working on the chappie when my mom told me to make some Easter eggs, so that took some of my time too. And now my stupid internet won't work!!! And now I'm behind reading a new novel for my English college class. Since I order it online I'm still waiting for it, and so now I have to time to finish this chappie !!! YAY !!!**

**OK, ok enough babbling of me, here's the next chappie and enjoy!!! Oh and as always thanks to those of u who take 10 mini seconds of your time to post a lovely inspiring review :D**

**Lots of thankies and sending lot of hugs to : ****Taijiya Mizu****, ****black ines****, ****Shino159****, ****the Light Shadow****, Lhune, ****chrono-contract****, ****Rapunzelle****.**

**Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN KAI, TALA, RAY OR BEYBLADE!!!!, The sick twisted Andrew is mine though. **

Chapter 14- Questions

Tala looked at his watch like the third time. He would glaze at it every ten minutes.

Thirty minutes had already gone by and Kai and Ray hadn't showed up. 'Is Ray ok? Maybe he is too badly injured, he does not have the enough strength to move!' was the first thought that ran to his mind.

He glanced at his watch once more. He sighed as he walked over to sit on an empty chair near the front doors.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought about this suspect, Robert Wikes. He could really lead them to Andrew, if he agreed to cooperate.

Andrew would be behind bars, the murders would be put for an end, and Kai would finally be free from this person that has haunted him for years.

'…Kai..' an image of Kai crossed his mind, and a big smile formed his lips. 'Whys is it that…every time I think of you…you make me smile… I feel this warmth inside of me…Why do I feel this way towards you? I don't know you much…so why do I feel like I have known you all my life?'

Thoughts and images of Kai kept running through Tala's mind. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, his elbows rested on his knees. He could hear someone coming near the front doors.

'Could it be them?...Kai..' He lifted his head just in time see both Kai and Ray walking inside.

He quickly stood from the bench and quickly walked towards them. But he stopped when he noticed how happy Ray looked.

He was smiling sweetly at Kai. And even Kai was smiling kindly back at Ray! Tala smiled confusedly and was abut to keep walking towards them, but abruptly stopped when he noticed Ray's hand holding Kai's.

He felt his hear ache at the sight of holding hands, his heart skipped a beat when icy blue eyes met Ray's and Kai's happy expression.

'My…chest…it hurts…'

"Hey Tala." Ray started walking towards the redhead , still holding Kai's hand.

Tala just stared blanky at them '…My heart…hurts…'

"Tala?" Ray's voice broke Tala's thoughts.

"Ray…Kai…How's your shoulder?" Tala asked as he turned his back to both of them.

"Oh I'm fine." Ray replied.

"OK here's why I called you guys…" he started to explain as he turned turned to walk towards Kai and Ray again.

"Kai…" Tala couldn't help but eye the holding hands, Kai noticed Tala's eyes and quickly flinched his hand away from Ray.

"The suspect, won't talk and I am pretty sure he's hiding something. The only way we can get some useful information is by…" he paused and gave Kai a serious look.

Kai raised his silver eyebrow in confusement

"…By talking to you Kai…maybe you can get some useful information. Of course that is if! You would like to talk to him."

Ray looked at Tala "Are you sure there's no other way we can him to talk?"

"We already tried what we could, but he wont talk. If he sees Kai then maybe he'll talk/" Tala replied.

There was a heavy sigh before Kai spoke "I'll…" he paused to look away.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, we'll find another way to-"

"I'll do it." Was sudden response from Kai.

"You sure?"Ray asked as he stepped closer to Kai. "If it means that…this will put a stop to Andrew, then I'll help." Kai said coldly.

Tala gave a sigh of relief and walked towards Kai "Here's what we'll do…" Tala motioned Ray to get closer with he and Kai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Robert Wikes sat once more in the middle of the small interrogation room. He knew he was going to be asked the same question he was asked a few minutes ago.

But he was sure as hell he was going to act all innocent and hopefully let free.

His head quickly turned to the door next to his right as he saw someone walking in.

A tall silver haired adult stood in front of him.

"Where is he?" was the sudden question from Kai.

"What? Who?" he replied, he knew who he was asking for.

"I know he's looking for me. Where is he?" was the question once more.

'So this is the famous Kai, Andrew was talking about.'

"Look I really don't know who your talking about." An arrogant smile spread across Roberts' face.

Kai was begging to loose his patience. By how Robert was acting he knew right away he was lying.

"Don't act all fucking innocent! You know very well who I'm referring to!" Kai suddenly shouted and at the same time Robert jumped slightly at the sudden outburst.

"Look I don't know-'

Robert without even realizing Kai's movements was suddenly picked up from the collar of his shirt and slammed forcefully against a wall.

"Andrew…just tell me where I can find him…please…" was almost a whisper from Kai.

"Andrew? Who the hell is that?" Robert replied coldly.

Kai's crimson eyes turned into a glare as he once more slammed Roberts's body against the wall, only this time with greater force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~

"Hmph, he deserves that dam well." Tala commented as he and Ray observed Kai's movements through the window.

"…Kai's losing his patience. You sure it was alright to leave Kai alone with that guy?" Ray asked.

"Trust me, it's alright" Tala replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't have time to be playing around with you!" Kai was shouting again, but he knew shouting wasn't going to help on anything. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Roberts shirt.

He sighed once more before he spoke, "I need to find him…I need to stop him…" his crimson eyes looked down.

A huge smile formed Roberts lips "You cant stop him." Kai's eyes quickly met gaze with Roberts eyes.

"Then you do know-"

"Now I see why he loves you." Robert Interrupted, Kai stayed frozen.

"You wont be able to stop him. You know why? Robert didn't he was saying the truth. He was already being charged for assaulting someone. That someone being Kai. Kai stared confusedly at Robert, still waiting for an answer.

"Because.." Robert moved closely to Kai.

"Because he loves you, he truly adores you." He whispered that last part.

'Look I know that…he loves me. I just want to find him." Kai waited for a response.

"Alright." Was the short reply from Robert as he went to sit down. Kai sat opposite of him.

"All I will tell you is this. Look for him in abandoned places." He smiled.

Kai quickly stood and walked towards the exit and whispered a low 'Thanks' as he passed by Robert. And Robert only smiled.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Abandoned places? Ray questioned "There's a lot of them here in Japan!" It will take forever to find him!"

"Hmm…at least now we know were to start looking for." Tala said in a low tone.

"Kai, good work!" Ray suddenly shouted as he quickly walked towards Kai. Kai allowed himself a small smile.

Tala smiled as he walked to Kai, he outstretched his right hand and Kai slowly took it.

"Thanks." Tala smiled. And Kai returned a smile to Tala.

"Here's what I think we should start doing, I think it's best for us to look for Andrew our own separate ways."

"But…Oh yes I see what you mean. That way we'll cover more places right?" Ray asked excitedly.

"Yes. So we'll do our search separately but we'll keep in touch, alright?" Tala looked at Kai and Ray.

Kai nodded slowly and so did Ray. "Alright, I guess I'll call you guys later tomorrow. Take care." Tala waved a goodbye to them and started to walk away.

"So Kai…I guess I'll call you tomorrow." Ray walked and leaned his body closer to Kai's. Kai only blinked in surprisement.

"You've been a lot of help…Thanks.." Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

Tala had already walked a few steps away, when he remembered to ask to give something to Kai. He walked again back were he hoped Kai and Ray still were.

Ray sighed and smiled. His face began to move closer to Kai's, and in mere seconds his lips were touching Kai's soft ones. Ray slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful touch of Kai's lips.

Kai was still not use to Ray's kisses but he would try to enjoy it as he slowly closed his eyes.

Both were unaware that Tala's blue crystal eyes were looking at their kiss…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was very late, and after seeing his best friend and his secret crush share a kiss, it was getting very difficult to sleep.

Tala couldn't get that image out his head ' Maybe they are going out..' he thought. But why did he felt such sadness when he was suppose to be feel happy for his friend.

Tala lay on his stomach and hided his face on his pillow. 'yeah its better to do our job separately. Where can I can be far away from you Kai. So I can't feel this feelings I have for you.

I need to stop loving you….

…..I can't love you….'

Tala dug his face deeper into his pillow as a single tear trailed down his pale cheek ……..

**AWWWW no poor Tala!!!! T-T anyways plz plz plz review and ill have the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally chapter 15 :) and as always I apologize once more for this late update. As always now I've been busy with college finals and things haven't been ok in my life lately. But at least writing fanfics get my mind off the hard things that's been going on lately.**

**So, anyways, my thanks to those lovely reviewers that keep me going :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kai, Ray and Tala in my dreams.**

Chapter 15 – Time

After what seemed like hours and after thinking about Ray and Kai, Tala managed to sleep.

Early on the next morning, Tala Shifted slowly in his bed. Slowly he opened his crystal blue eyes, and moved his body to a sitting position. He moved a few of red hair strands from his face with his slender pale hand.

Once he stretched his body to fully awake, he moved his legs to one side of the bed.

He stood and walked out of his room, he needed to eat some breakfast before he busied himself with afternoon errands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai moved from the kitchen to the ringing telephone near the living room.

"Hello."

"Kai, hey you doing?" was the question from Ray.

"I'm fine." Kai said lowly.

"I miss you." Was the sudden reply from Ray.

Kai remained silent unsure of what to say.

"Hey umm…would you like to have lunch with me?" Ray asked nervously.

Kai remained silent and after a few seconds he softly replied "…Sure…"

"Great!!" Ray shouted rather excitedly "I'll see you this afternoon then…at my place?"

"Ok." Kai listened carefully as Ray explained were his apartment was. And after a short 'bye' he hanged, walked to the living room and sat on a couch.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Kai thought. _'Is it really alright to see him?'_

Yeah he had gotten used to Ray's calls, he really was begging to enjoy Ray's company, and even thought about him sometimes……

Wait….

What was he thinking of? Was he begging to have some fond feelings for Ray? No he couldn't! He can't have any feelings for him.

First of all…they weren't exactly going out as partners…at least Kai hopefully believed Ray thought the same.

Sure talking on the phone….and visiting with each other…and maybe even letting himself get kissed by…Ray…. once in a while…was ok…right?.....

Kai sighed deeply.

This past three days had gone by so quickly. Three days ago he had spoken to Robert, had already started looking in the deserted places of Japan, and there was no sign of Andrew.

He sighed once more. He was grateful after all he met Ray. He has been a really good friend. That is what Kai saw him like. Just a friend. Ray probably was getting the wrong idea.

He knew Ray was so exited to be with him. That he thought Kai was more than his friend. Kai wouldn't dare to break his heart. He swore to himself he would repay Ray for his kindness, by making happy, at least for a while.

Ray had even introduced Kai to his best friend Tala, who had taken care of him when he was badly injured.

'_Tala…'_

He hadn't talked or seen the redhead in three days. Kai hoped he was doing alright. He never really thanked properly to Tala. He would have to repay him also someway.

He had to admit, he missed talking to Tala. The two of them understood each other well.

Kai's crimson eyes glanced to the near by clock. It was already almost time to be heading to Ray's place.

He sighed as he stood up from the couch and walked towards his room. He needed to stop thinking about Ray and Tala, and focus on finding Andrew.

Kai entered his room and was greeted by Haru. Kai bent to pick him up and caressed his grey-furred back. Kai smiled as he went and lay down on his bed, Haru quickly went and lay next to him as he purred.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ray paced back and forth from his kitchen to his living room. He was placing trays with rice balls on the small dining living room table. In any minute Kai would arrive.

After an hour, Ray heard some soft knocks on his front door. He quickly walked to his door and opened it slowly.

Ray smiled as he greeted Kai "Hi! Please come in."

Kai allowed himself a small smile as he slowly entered Ray's apartment. It was surely bigger than his apartment. Kai's crimson eyes wandered around Ray's apartment.

It looked really comfortable. The furniture was nice, but there was something that caught Kai's attention.

Small tiger statues decorated the living room. Most of them were white tigers. They were beautiful statues that gave the living room a bright essence. Something that made Kai feel calm.

"Lunch is ready." Ray's voice broke Kai's thoughts.

Ray walked towards Kai and pointed at the small living room table. Kai noticed a plate with rice balls on it.

He smiled and sat on the near by couch, Ray sat next to him. Together they had a quite but nice meal. Tim went by quick and the sun was beginning to go down.

After they finished eating, Ray picked up the empty plates, placed them in the kitchen, and went back to sit next to Kai. Ray grabbed the remote control of the TV and turned it on.

He started changing some channels until something entertaining came out. After some few seconds he left it were an action movie was playing.

Together they watched the movie in silence; Ray decided to move closer to Kai. Kai didn't move.

Ray wanted to feel Kai closer to him; he rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai quickly turned to face Ray only to see him smiling. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ray caressed Kai's cheek and gently pressed his lips against Kai's.

Kai felt the urge to move away, but didn't move. He needed to get used to this, for Ray's sake.

Ray's lips molded softly to Kai's soft ones. And Kai without even noticing he was being pulled by Ray.

Ray took Kai's shoulders and slowly pulled him towards his body and slowly lay on the couch.

Now Kai was completely on top of Ray. Ray's arms were around Kai's neck, and his right leg dangled of the couch while his left leg rested near Kai's right thigh.

Kai was now aware he was on top of Ray. He was feeling so awkward. He quickly pulled away from ray's lips. He was breathing fast and looked at Ray.

"Hey…I know you're….scared." Ray tried to sit up.

"You're confused….and afraid…." Ray whispered as Kai looked away.

"You've probably never done this….and neither have I…but…" He went to hold of Kai's chin, and turned him so he could see Kai's crimson eyes.

"As long as were together…" he placed his arms around Kai's neck once more.

"Together…we'll show…our love." He whispered and kissed Kai again.

Once more he was pulled on top of Ray again. Why was it that Ray's words calmed him? he was completely right about what he just said. For the first time he was happy someone understood him how he felt.

Kai slowly started to relax with Ray's soft kisses, and slowly closed his eyes. Was he starting to enjoy this moment because he was so used now to Ray's kisses?

Ha placed his hand on Ray's cheek and slowly caressed it. Ray's arms were now hugging Kai's waist, and lips were now kissing Kai's cheek.

Kai's breathing was becoming rapid and his heart was beginning to beat uncontrollably. Sweat was forming on his face. Why was he so hot all of the sudden?

Kai hidden his face on Ray's neck. Was he beginning to feel dizzy. Ray continued to trail down kisses on Kai's body. Soft kisses were on Kai's neck then his collar bone.

Kai grasped Ray's shoulders and shivered every time Ray planted his lips on his body.

Ray's hand pulled slightly Kai's shirt. Kai too lost in his mixed emotions, was unaware that Ray had slightly pushed him and had taken of his shirt.

He lay once more pulling again Kai towards him. Ray continued caressing and laying soft gentle kisses on Kai's neck. Kai continued grasping Ray's shoulders.

Kai had closed his eyes tightly, confused at the new sensation he was starting to enjoy. Ray's arms were now around Kai's muscular back. Thank god his shoulder wound had healed nicely. He could still feel some minor pain, but he was willing to ignore it just to enjoy embracing Kai's muscled body.

Kai felt the urge to move away and stop this weird feelings he was getting, but being embraced by someone who truly loved him…was nice.

He would just try and adjust to this situation. He could feel he was loosing himself in this nice sensation. His breath quickened as seconds went by, and the heat around his body was becoming something he was begging to adjust to.

Ray noticed how every time he would touch Kai's naked upper body with his lips, Kai would jump slightly and would grip Ray's shoulder.

Ray got the curiosity of kissing his bare neck. What would Kai's reaction be? He smiled slightly and slowly he pressed his lips on Kai's chest.

A wave of what seemed to Kai some sort of pleasure spread to his entire body. And a low moan escaped Kai's lips. He liked it. He liked what he was feeling.

No…he couldn't feel this. He mustn't. Quickly his crimson eyes opened and he immediately moved away from Ray.

"I…can't…I need…time…" Kai said in between breaths. Ray stared at him confusedly as he lifted his upper body.

"Hey…it's alright" Ray tried to smile.

Kai continued to try and catch his breath as he got off from Ray and picked up his forgotten shirt of the floor.

"Kai? Hey were you going?" Ray shifted his body from the couch and headed towards Kai.

"I'm sorry…I have to leave." He needed some fresh air. He needed to get out of this place.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Wait a minute! To where?" Ray took hold of Kai's wrist.

'Anywhere…somewhere far away from here..' Kai thought as he finished putting his shirt on.

Kai headed towards the front doors and opened them, Ray never leaving his grip on Kai's wrist.

"Ray….please…I need time…" Kai spoke slowly.

"But—" Ray tried to interrupt.

"Time to…gather my thoughts and…think about what's going on…" Kai walked closer to Ray and grabbed Ray's hands into his warms hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he squished slightly Ray's hands with his own.

Ray just stared blankly. Kai released his grip on Ray's hands and quickly turned to exit through the front doors leaving a confused Ray staring at his floor with confusing thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did he do the right thing? Was it rude to just leave Ray without a reasonable explanation? Where would he go now?

Kai was just walking quickly with no specific direction. He needed to leave that place. After experiencing such weird but nice sensations by Ray's touch, he will now think differently of him.

He loosing himself in those touches, in Ray's kisses. At some point, he wanted so badly to response to those pleasures. He wanted to return those kisses, to enjoy the warmness and gentleness of those soft lips.

He wanted to…keep feeling Ray's gentle hands caressing his bare chest. Wait…what was he thinking?!

Kai was well aware the he was about to…well…share intimacy with Ray… if he hadn't have left so suddenly.

He stopped walking and sat on a near by empty bench. It was dawn now and sky looked beautiful with the sun's bright yellow and orange rays. He sighed. was he willing to share intimacy with Ray just to make him happy? Or…was it the he himself wanted it…to?

He was so confused. He really hoped what he just said to Ray, didn't hurt his feelings. He was being honest after all.

He continued to gaze at the afternoon sky, when he could sense someone was coming towards him.

He turned to his right and sure enough there was a redhead staring at him. His crystal blue stared at dark crimson one in thought…

**Whew this was a long chapter haha, I had fun with it ******** :D anyways maybe this chapter was kinda slow but next chapter is going to have some little suspense in it, and its going to be Kai Tala chappie YaY!!!!**

**Lhune, I couldn't reply to ur nice review so I will reply to u here ******** : U have a great a imagination :D and ur getting kinda close at guessing what's going on :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK I uploaded this chapter quicker than I thought. Hope you enjoy it, and once again thanks to all of you who keep me going ^_^**

**My first attempt at making a POV (Point Of View) Chapter. Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Reviews deeply appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, it's characters or Kai "sigh" unfortunately not Kai T-T**

Chapter 16- Warning

The sun was getting down. The calm sky was glowing with its orange and yellow colors. Its brightness calmed me.

I take a deep sigh as I continued to walk down the lonely park. There's rarely anyone out here in this season on the year. How will I ever find Andrew when there are so many abandoned deserted places here in Japan?

I sigh once more as continue walking, but as I do so, someone catches my attention.

A few feet away, someone is sitting on a bench. Looks like…Kai? Unaware of my movements, my feet quickly drag my body over to where Kai is sitting.

I stop a few feet in front of him. Stare at him in surprise, what was he doing all by himself in this empty park?

"Kai?" I suddenly question.

He does not respond, he just stares at me."What are you doing here in this deserted park? Its getting dark out. You should start heading home." My voice sounds worried.

I do not get a reply from him. Instead, he sighs and slightly smiles at me. Then something surprising happens. He turns to gaze somewhere else then I hear a low chuckle from his lips.

"You worry too much." He says in a low tone.

For the few months I have known Kai, never have I heard him laugh. And for the first time, his chuckle warms my heart. I can feel my cheeks warm at that thought.

"Why shouldn't I worry? I mean you're here all alone. What if Andrew—"

"Andrew isn't near here. I Know." Kai interrupted me.

His expression quickly turned to a serious one. By the sound of his voice I could tell he didn't like talking about Andrew.

"I guess you're right…but just in case, mind if I keep you some company?" I eagerly ask. Kai nods and I sit next to him.

What am I doing? For three days I've trying to avoid him. To talk to him, to see him. And now, here I am next to you. Why do I always feel the need to be with you.

"What are **you** doing here?" he emphasizes the 'you'.

"I'm actually…looking for Andrew. You know going to places were I would think he's hiding." I explain as I look at the sun.

I turn to gaze at him. His expression turns completely blank. Maybe I shouldn't mention Andrew much.

"Do you think….we'll catch him?" Kai sounded as he was talking to himself rather then asking me. After a few seconds I reply, "Only if we don't give up." I smile.

Kai sighs and rests his forehead on the palms of his hands. "Hey…I know that maybe you are thinking, that you're not doing the right thing…" I try to advice.

I pause for a moment as Kai turns to gaze at me. "You might think, that you're betraying a friend, and probably wonder if he will ever forgive you." I smile.

"But in the end, he'll forgive you. Once he realizes the right choice you did for him. To protect him and for his own good." I finish explaining.

And for the second time, Kai smiles. I wish I could tell him how cute he looks when he smiles. But I'm pretty sure Ray already tells him that.

"How are so sure about that?" Kai questions as he moves to rest his back on the bench.

"Well…I had a friend, back in Russia. We worked together in the police force. He was my best friend, but I left without an explanation. I quitted my job, left Russia, without even saying goodbye. I never dared to call him and give him the reasons why I left." While I explain this, my heart starts to hurt.

"I…was too afraid to call him. I always thought he would yell at me and break our friendship, and wouldn't want to see me or talk to me again. But once I finally got the courage to call him, a few months ago, when we talked he wasn't even angry at me. I explained why I had left Russia, and he completely understood me. He had even admitted he had hated me for some while. But once he understood the reasons of why I left, he said he would be waiting for me in Russia." I smile at that memory.

I look at the sun, then back at Kai. He looks so lost in thought, maybe he's thinking about what I have just told him. I hope my experience helps to explain the advice I gave to Kai.

"Bryan is his name." I smile

"Then Bryan is a really good friend." Kai replies in a low tone.

"Yes, my best friend, I've known him when we were very young. We went together to school and college." My voice rises excitedly.

I notice Kai is not much of a talker. We stay silent for a few minutes. "So…what are you thinking of doing after all of this is over?" I try to break the silence.

"I don't know…return to Russia, maybe."

"Oh, going to live with your family? Or with some friend?" I ask.

"I…no…don't got any family. My grand father was my only family. Once I go back his all of his fortune will be mine." He whispers.

"Then you'll live by your own? About you're parents?" and question once more.

"I never…met my parents."

"I'm sorry about that. My parents died when I was very young. My uncle that I barely knew, took care of me. He was a drinker and would unconsciously beat me. I left that house when I was old enough."

Kai turned to gaze at me, and for the longest seconds our gazes locked. His dark red eyes were so unique and shined beautifully with sunset's light.

My heart starts beating uncontrollably, and I could feel my cheeks blushing. Kai looked so handsome with the sunset's light shinning over to him, making his pale skin shine and his silver hair bright with radiance.

I quickly break the gaze from his eyes and look at somewhere else. I look at the sky and notice the first light of the moon.

"I…um it's getting late, I must be going. And you should be heading home too." Kai stood from the bench as I said this. I started walking away from him slowly, indicating I was leaving.

"We'll keep in touch alright?...Take care." I said as I continued walking away from him.

I didn't look behind me, to see were Kai was walking, but I think I did heard a low 'You too' coming from his direction. I smiled as I continued heading towards home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took me at least 10 minutes to get to my apartment. And it was already 8:30 pm.

Man was I tired. I had spent my whole entire day wandering in lonely places hoping to at least find some hints that would led me to Andrew. But in the end nothing could be find.

And to top it off, for three days I've been trying to avoid Kai and turns out I bump into him and we spent the whole afternoon talking.

But I got to admit…it sure was a nice talk. I got to know more about Kai, and he got to know more about me.

And now here I am in my room killing time or trying to watch the TV, and just thinking about you Kai….

Why can't I stop thinking of you? I need to forget about you Kai. Especially when…you're going out with my friend…

I need to find a way to forget you. How have I wished things would have gone differently. And maybe…I would have been with you…

I sigh. Suddenly my cell phone rings, I walk towards it and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Kai." came the cold reply, that voice sounded very familiar.

"What? Hey-'"

"You didn't listen. Now you'll pay the consequences." And with that he ended the call.

Wait…was that just…Andrew? That's right I remembered he had called me back when Kai was injured. And he had warned me that if he ever saw me or Ray near Kai…

But how can he see us? I haven't been close to Kai recently…except…

Ray!

I have to call him. I have to warn him to be on te look out for Andrew, before it's too late!

**Woohoo done!! Ok maybe this was kinda like a slow chapter and short but next one will be better. And my first attempt at a POV chapter, soo plz let me know what u guys think :D**

**Reviews deeply appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok this took a little longer that I expected. Sorry I think I will be uploading slow again, all because I will be going to summer school T-T. But I promise I will upload as quick as I can XD**

**Thanks to those who always review and make my day, I really appreciate it :) **

Chapter 17- Struggle

What was he going to do? Tala had just realized that Andrew might be after Ray. Ray and Kai had been lately spending some time together. So it was possible that Andrew might be targeting Ray.

He had to contact Ray as soon as possible. It's very late right now but it wouldn't hurt to give him a call.

Quickly he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Ray's number. After a few rings, no answer. Tala tensed as he redialed Ray's number, but yet again no answer.

He hoped Ray didn't answer due that he was probably asleep. He would have to get up really early to call him again.

He placed his cell phone next to his drawer. He knew he was not going to be to sleep tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost 2:30 am and Kai could close his eyes and relax. He just lay in his bed with his arms behind his head, and his crimson eyes just gazing at the ceiling.

What a day had it been. First being with Ray and sharing some kisses…and having new feelings….

Then bumping into Tala, which he hadn't seen in three days. Talking to Tala had helped him relaxed, and had taken his mind of the problems that's has been going on lately.

Kai couldn't take the image of the redhead of his head. He had to admit he missed talking to him. And that the redhead was really someone especial…

With his blue eyes, and that red hair. With that nice smile that made Kai's heart skip a beat.

Wait was he thinking? He was thinking of Tala too much. He turned to face at his clock it was almost going to be 3:00 am. He closed his eyes again trying to relax.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At around 8:30 am Ray's cell phone rang. At that time Ray was unable to hear it. He was taking a shower at that moment.

Tala had waited every at least 30 minutes to redial Ray. He was getting really worried Ray didn't answer him.

At around 10:00 am Tala called him. He waited patiently as it rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Ray?! I'm so glad you picked, listen you have to watch out—''

"Tala? I was going to call you but, I'm on my way out to-''

"No Ray!! listen to me!! You're in dan---'' Tala quickly interrupted.

"H-hello? Tala? I can't hear you?" Something was wrong with the call.

"Ray??!! RAY!!??" Tala shouted. The call was cut. He growled in frustration as he closed his cell phone.

He quickly walked and grabbed his jacket and exited his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray had some errands to do the whole afternoon. It was very odd for Tala to be calling him every 30 to fifteen minutes.

He shook that thought off as he connected his cell phone on his car charger, and locked his car and entered the store.

After gathering and paying the ingredients he had bought for making a delicious dinner he was planning on making with Kai, he exited the store and walked to his car.

He started to walk slowly as he held the grocery bags securely to his chest. He stopped his walking as he sensed someone walking behind him.

He turned, surprised to see no one. He kept on walking as he opened his car and settled the bags next to him. He turned on the engine, buckled himself and started to drive off.

It was then that his cell phone rang once more. "Tala, what is it now?"

"Were you at?" Tala quickly asked.

"I'm heading towards home. I just finished grocery shopping. Why?" he replied.

"Were is exactly your location?" Tala quickly asked once more.

"Well… near the restaurant were we always eat. Tala what's going on?"

"Ray listen to me. There might be a chance that Andrew might be following you." Tala started to explain.

"Tala…why do you say that?" Ray started to worry.

"He…called me…last night…" Tala said slowly.

"What?! Why did he called you? What did he say??" Ray started to shout.

"Look I don't know how he does it, but I think he's been watching us. He warned me that we should've stayed away from Kai." Tala continued explaining as he got into his car and started driving the direction were he believed Ray might be.

Ray didn't say anything for a long time. He was thinking that maybe Andrew saw him with Kai the other day.

"Ray? You there?"

What should he do now? Should he warn Kai? No, that might be putting Kai's and his own life in danger. Which way should he head now? He couldn't go to his apartment, nor Tala's and certainly not Kai's.

"Ray?!"

Tala's voice broke Ray's thoughts. He blinked quickly as he notice on his mirror how a black car had been following him for past ten minutes.

"Tala, have you spoken to Kai?" he asked seriously.

"I…" Tala paused. Should he tell him that he saw Kai yesterday? Would ray be angry? He couldn't lie to his friend. He deserved to know about yesterday, after all they just spend sometime having a nice conversation.

"No..I haven't spoken to him since yesterday…"

"You called him yesterday?" asked Ray.

"I…saw him…I spent some time with him. We were just talking about—''

"Wait. You were with him? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've—'' He stopped when his car made a sudden move. He turned and saw that the black was trying to hit him.

"Tala, there's someone following me." He explained as he sped up.

"Can you loose sight of him?" Tala replied.

But before Ray could say something else, the car Hit him with greater forces, making Ray's car loose control.

Ray tried to take control over the steering wheel, but there was an even greater hit and his car went sideways and crashing forcefully against the ground. All Ray felt how his body slowly was giving in into the paint of his injuries as he slowly closed his eyes and sinked into unconsciousness….

OMG RAY!!!, aww there wasn't much Kai in this chapter. Oh well there is going to be a little drama on next chapter. So plz review!!!

And I am sad to say that we are getting closer and closer towards the end of this story. Probably like three or two more chapters to go. Hopefully reviews will make me work faster :D


	18. Chapter 18

"**sniff, sniff," only three reviews for the last chapter…. :( Oh well… This is a late update. Due that I've been very busy with school work. I haven't gotten the time to work on this. Hope I still have some readers still following the story.**

Chapter 18 - Pain

Tala was in hurry. Speeding as carefully as he could. What happened to Ray? His call was suddenly cut. Did he lose the signal? He hoped it was that rather than something else…

He froze as he could see from far away Ray's car. It was upside down cornered in some woods and smoke was beginning to appear.

He quickly stopped his car, got out, and quickly ran towards Ray's car. He bended down to look through the broken window. He could see his friend unconscious.

And there were several cuts and bruises around his face. There was large blood stain over his neck, shoulder leg and abdomen area. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed Tala.

If only he could have warned Ray earlier. He fought the urge of crying as he look at his injured friend. He took out his cell phone and dialed an ambulance. Hopefully his friend could still be saved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several minutes had gone by since Ray had been in the operation room. And Tala paced back and forth in the waiting room. It was beginning to get late. He was thinking he should really call Kai.

He deserved to know what was going on. Especially if there was a strong relationship going on with Ray.

He opened his phone and dialed Kai's number. It was going to be hard telling him the news. He waited nervously as the ringing started.

"Hello?" came the voice from Kai.

"Kai?...this is Tala.." he started to explain.

Kai said nothing, Tala decided to carry on. "Kai…Ray…." He couldn't explain clearly.

"What is it?" Kai was beginning to worry.

"…It's Ray….He's had an accident…" Tala paused and waited for Kai's response, but none came.

"I'm in the hospital….he's—''

"Is he alright?" came the sudden question from Kai.

"I…really don't know…" was almost a whisper from Tala.

"I'm on my way." Was the reply from Kai and the call ended.

Tala closed his cell phone and sat down to wait for good news from his friend.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai walked quickly into the waiting room and spotted Tala. He looked like he was so lost in thought, he didn't even noticed Kai approaching him.

"…Any news…" he asked.

Tala looked up at him, it was then that he noticed Tala's watery eyes, some tears still rolled slowly down his cheeks.

Never had Kai seen Tala so…sad…. He sad down slowly besides Tala. "No…I…haven't heard any news from him." he whispered.

Kai only sighed. Why did this happen. He couldn't help but feel bad for Ray and Tala. After all, these two people have helped him so much. And he was beginning to open up to Ray. He would be completely broken if something were to happen to him.

"How did this happen?" He whispered.

Tala stayed in thought. What was he going to say? Could he tell Kai the truth? Everything that happened? Including Andrews call? He looked at Kai as he prepared to tell the harsh truth.

"…last night….I received a call…from…Andrew…" He slowly spoke. Kai's eyes widened at the sound of Andrews name.

"He warned be that…we should have stayed away from you…and that now we would suffer the consequences…" he continued.

Kai slowly stood from seat and looked surprised at Tala "It's all my fault…if only I could've communicated with Ray sooner…all this wouldn't have happened!" He started to shout as tears again started to drip slowly from his eyes.

Kai's eyes widened with terror at what he just heard "…fault.." he whispered as he walked away slowly from Tala.

"Kai…if something happens to Ray…please forgive me.." he continued to cry as he walked towards Kai.

"It's my fault! It's my fault this is happening!" Kai shouted.

"Don't say that—''

"I should have known Andrew would do something likes this. I should have stayed away from you and Ray!" Kai breathed rapidly.

Tala stayed surprised and looked confused at Kai. " Because of me a good friend is debating between life and death!"

"Kai listen to me, you have-'' Tala said.

"No! why did you help me all this time? Ray should have stayed away from me. Now look what's happening! Ray might die because of me!!! Why didn't both of you stay away?!"

"Because he loves you!! He wanted to help you because he loves you!! I didn't stay away from you neither because I…" Tala stopped. Should he tell him?

"Why??!!" Kai shouted.

"Because I fell in love with you!!" the red head shouted. It felt so good to finally open to the person he loved. Kai stayed silent, he couldn't believe what he heard.

"I love you…that's why I helped you on everything I could." Tala whispered. Kai could his heart racing. He was breathing quickly, and why was his face beginning to turn light red? Why was he feeling so awkward at hearing those words?

He certainly didn't feel this way when Ray confessed his feelings for him. So why was he feeling so confused right now?

He turned away from Tala and sighed. "Ray's friends?" came the voice from a doctor heading towards Kai and Tala.

"Yes, were Ray's friends. Is he ok?" Tala quickly replied.

"Yes your friend is out of danger. There are minor injuries and broken bones in his body, but he'll be fine and heal quickly." The doctor explained.

"I'm so glad. Can we see him?" Tala smiled and asked eagerly.

"Hmm…I'll only allow one person to be with him. He is sleeping right now, but he'll like to wake up with a friendly face."

For a few seconds Kai and Tala eyed each other "I think it's best if you go ahead and be with him some time Kai." Tala smiled slowly. After some seconds Kai nodded and followed the doctor to Ray's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai sat there besides Ray. He looked so vulnerable. He let out a really long sigh. He was so relieved Ray was ok. He looked at him and slowly moved Ray's hair out from his cheek. This caused amber eyes to slowly open.

"Kai…."

Kai gasped and quickly stood and smiled slowly. "Sorry if I waked you."

"No…it's alright…it's nice to wake up and see the person you love." He spoke and smiled slowly. Kai stayed speechless at Ray's words. He felt so bad he couldn't feel the same thing for him.

"Ray…I'm so sorry I got you into this…." He whispered.

"What are you talking about? I was careless, not looking out for anything or anyone." Ray replied. Kai looked away. "Hey I was so distracted just thinking of you….that I didn't look out." Ray smiled as he slowly went to softly grab Kai's hand, making Kai to turn and face him.

"As long as you're ok, I'll be fine." He squeezed Kai's hand lightly with his own.

"Ray…I…" Kai couldn't find the words to tell him how he felt. He didn't really want to hurt his feelings. So instead he jus smiled weakly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week went by and Ray was healing quickly. He could already walk a little but he was learning to use crutches. Soon he would be allowed to leave the hospital.

Kai and Tala would visit him frequently, but Kai's visits were becoming shorter and shorter, and day by day he would visit Ray less often. A big gap had formed between Tala and Kai.

The redhead would avoid Kai when ever he could. He didn't want to be face to face with him after he had confessed his feeling. He couldn't help but feel rejected by Kai. After all, he was with Ray right?

Ray had asked Tala to bring maps of Japan to continue Andrews investigation. Every afternoon they would discuss Andrews whereabouts, but Ray couldn't stop worrying about Kai.

"Ray? what's wrong?" Tala would ask.

"Kai has been acting weird lately. Don't you think?"

"Well…it could be normal. He's angry about Andrew." Tala continued looking at the map.

"You guys have been apart for some time. Did you guys had a discussion or something?" Ray asked.

"What? Of course not. It's coincidence we haven't talked to each other." Tala said nervously. He didn't want Ray to know about his feelings for Kai

"I guess. But I'm afraid, that he'll be looking for Andrew all by himself." Ray almost whispered. "Tala…can you please…look out for him? Who knows what Andrew is capable of…"

"Yeah…I'll see what I can do. It's getting late, I should be going, but I'll come tomorrow alright?" Tala smiled as he slowly stood, waved and exited the room.

He sighed. He would go out tonight. It didn't matter if it took him the whole night, but he will find Andrew, somehow, someway…..


	19. Chapter 19

**I am really really sorry for this late update. I know its been like months that I don't post anything, so once again I am really sorry. I've been going through a lot this past few months. First, I had to take my cat to be spayed, a few days later her stitches opened. She had to be re-stitched, and again a few days later, it reopened again. Second, my dog had a leg injury so she had to get surgery, and coincidentally her stitches also opened so again she had to be re-stitched. Then my new kitten fell from the second floor, so she couldn't walk properly for a few weeks. Then my brother in law hurt his back so I had to take him to the hospital. After that my oldest cat jumped on the hot surface I was cooking, so she got all 4 of her paws slightly burned.( Notice how I say "she" the majority of my pets are females, hahaha….ahem…any ways…moving on..) So just when everything was calm, my computer crashes! So it took a long while so I could get a new one. Then school is the one once that prevented me from working on this too. So those are excuses. So anyways, enough babbling from me and let's start enjoying the chappie ! ****J**

Disclaimer: Owning Beyblade as well as its character will never happen. I will never own them. Though I keep dreaming that Kai will be mine one day : )

Chapter 19- Fight

Ray couldn't take it anymore. This boredom was killing him. It had almost been a week since he hadn't heard anything from Kai or Tala. For the past three weeks their visits had become less and less frequent.

He would call Tala and ask him why hadn't he visited him as often as he did before. Tala's excuse had been that he had been really busy with work these past few days. Ray felt more useless every day. He knew that Tala did probably have a lot of work to do in the labs.

While he was still in the hospital, there would be plenty of work for Tala in the forensic lab. Ray instead apologized for not being able to help him, Tala only chuckled and told him not to worry.

When Ray had called Kai, he had explained that he was busy trying to look for Andrew. Ray had warned him that he should be careful, but Kai had insisted that he had some sort of idea of where to find him.

That conversation had just happened a day ago. And Ray couldn't stop feeling uneasy of what might happened to his friends. Especially Kai.

To distract himself with something, Ray decided to look over again the city maps of Japan Tala had given him a few days ago. His eyes scanned and looked for the place he had his accident.

He found the location and marked it with a near by pen he had on his drawer. His amber eyes looked again near the buildings around that area. After going over and over again in that same spot for what seemed like an eternity, he stopped.

His eyes widened in surprisement and quickly moved to grab his cell phone, flipped it open and quickly dialed Tala's number.

Kai had just finished taking a nice hot shower and was barely drying his hair when he heard his phone ring.

He sighed and walked towards it. Haru, quickly followed him. "Hello." answered in a calm voice as he started to pet Haru's fury head.

"Kai, have you talked to Tala recently?" Ray quickly asked.

"No I haven't" Kai frowned and wondered why would Ray ask him that. "Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I tried calling him several times but he doesn't answer. I'm worried about him." Ray sounded rather nervous.

"Has something happened?" Kai was beginning to worry.

"Do you think you can come? I've found some important information." Ray explained.

Kai said he would, and after quickly changing to some baggy jeans a black simple shirt he left the apartment.

It had only taken Kai 15 minute to get to the hospital then to Ray's room. Ray had started to explain what he thought and had Kai the marks he map the maps.

"You see here?" Ray pointed to a particular spot, Kai nodded "This is were I had the accident, now follow the trail I marked."

Kai did as he was told and stopped looking when he met with a particular spot, he then turned to quickly look at Ray.

"He is there. I am pretty sure, that were Andrew is hiding." Ray said as Kai stayed quiet. "Kai should we send police there to start the search? I can't stop worrying about Tala. I know that he is probably looking for Andrew in this instant." Ray paused as he looked down. Kai quickly stood from where he was sitting, and started heading towards the door.

"Kai? You're not thinking of going over there right? Promise me that you won't, I can't put you in danger!" Ray warned as he continued watching Kai.

"I know that you don't want to put me in danger, but I can't promise something that I can break." He said coldly as he kept his back towards Ray.

"I know how you feel, but let's leave the police to handle this." Ray insisted.

"I will not wait to see Tala get hurt the way Andrew hurted you," he paused to look at Ray. "Whish me luck." He gave Ray a determined smile before he quickly turned and exited the room. "Kai? KAI!" he shouted after him. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and redialed a number.

Tala had been walking for what seemed hours, through some alleys. It was late night, he was getting tired, but he was not going to give up now.

He was determined to find Andrew, even if it took him all night to at least gather some clues.

A familiar vibrating sensation form his pocket, brought him back from his thoughts. He slowly grabbed his cell and looked at the caller id.

"Sorry Ray, not now." Tala mentally said as he put away his cell phone back to his pocket.

He continued walking several minutes later, when he abruptly stopped when he though he heard a noise behind him. He turned. Nothing. There was no one.

He continued walking when he heard it again. He stopped once more, but didn't turn. _'Must be my imagination.'_ He thought. After several more seconds, he once continued down his path when he felt a sudden pain in his head.

Tala's vision began to become blurry. His body hit the ground. And as his eyes slowly began to close, he could have sworn that he heard a low chuckle, before everything around him became darkness.

Tala slowly opened his eyes, but shut them back quickly when he felt an annoying pain on his head.

He quickly became aware that he was lying on a hard cold floor. And noticed he couldn't move from his arms. He guessed he was only tied from his arms, noticing that he could move his legs freely.

Ever so slowly he managed to move to a sitting position, when he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed as he continued to hear the footsteps louder as he felt the presence of someone approaching.

"So, you're awake." He walked to stand in front of Tala.

"I should have known it was you." The redhead said slowly as Andrew bended his knees to be at an even eye level with Tala.

"You damn well deserve to be here."Andrew said with a low chuckle. Tala didn't reply. Andrew continued as he stood and circled Tala.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he walked to stand in front of Tala once again. "I warned you…"he paused to pull out a knife from his pocket "To stay away from Kai….you didn't listen…." Andrew slowly traced the knife down Tala's neck.

Tala stiffened, but kept his gaze at Andrew. "…So I hurt your little friend. I was hoping I could kill him." He pulled the knife away from Tala.

"But don't worry," He grabbed Tala by the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards him. "I'll make sure I kill him."He suddenly threw Tala to the floor and quickly pulled out a gun from his other pocket.

"After I'm done with you." He smiled as he aimed at Tala. Tala's eye's widened with terror.

Kai ran as quickly as he could. He was already beginning to feel tired. But he wasn't going to stop until he found Andrew. He had taken Tala, he was sure of it.

And he was not going to let Andrew hurt him. He felt terrible enough that he couldn't do anything to avoid Ray getting hurt by Andrew. And he knew that if anything were to happen to Tala, he wouldn't forgive himself as well.

Though he had to admit that he was rather afraid, he promised to himself that Andrew would pay for all the pain and suffering he was making him go through.

A sudden gunshot from a near by building broke his thoughts.

'_Tala'_.

Anger was all he could feel as he ran towards the echoing sound.

Tala screamed and closed his eyes in pain. If he had his arms free he would be clutching his injured arm. He was lucky enough ha had moved away to avoid the shot.

" Dammit I missed !"Andrew hissed in anger as he reloaded his gun once more.

'_Fuck, he is serious in killing me. What am I going to do? If I don't buy time and think of a way to get out here…'_ Tala's thoughts were broken as he gazed at the pointing gun in front of him once more.

"Don't be stupid." Tala suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"replied a surprised Andrew.

"Don't be reckless. You don't want to shoot me." Tala slowly said as he stood.

"Oh of course I want to shoot you. You're the one being stupid, thinking that I would let you out of here alive." Andrew laughed as he stepped closer to Tala.

"The police or someone will hear your gunshots if shoot me." Tala was trying really hard to hide the pain in his voice.

"Don't worry. By the time they get here this will be all over soon." he smiled as he placed the gun on Tala's head.

Tala closed his eyes as he prepared himself. Was this really it? He couldn't believe that his life would actually end like this. In the end he would be another victim of Andrew's mysterious plan. Tala heard the click of the gun and prepared himself.

In a flash of a second, out of the shadows, a foot kicked the gun in Andrew's hand. Andrew gasped as he looked in shocked how the gun slide across the floor.

Tala couldn't believe his eyes. Was it Kai? How did he find him? How did he get here?

"…Kai…?" Tala whispered.

Kai's face met Tala's gaze and he smiled. He was relieved that he had stopped Andrew in time.

"Kai?" Andrew was quickly walking towards Kai, but abruptly stopped when he saw him untying Tala.

"What are you doing?"he stepped closer to Kai. Kai was helping Tala up and began untying him. Anger rushed trough Andrew as he quickly grabbed Kai to turn around and face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted at Kai. Kai remained calm as he replied "Stop this nonsense Andrew."

"Stop this nonsense ? What are you talking about? Kai you know that I lo-"

"Ënough."

Andrew blinked in shock. He could feel that Kai wasn't acting normal "Kai.." He glared his dark blue eyes at his love as he let go of Kai's shirt.

"It's because of him right? You're treating me this way because of him.."He started to slowly walk backwards. Kai just continued to glare at him.

"I won't allow it!" In a flash of a second he turned to run towards the spot the gun had landed. Kai quickly noticed this and ran after Andrew.

Andrew threw himself to the ground and managed to get a hold of the gun. Kai charged towards Andrew and tackled him to the ground. The black haired teen winced in pain as he struggled to get free from Kai.

"You want to fight? Have it your way love!"Andrew shouted as he punched Kai's stomach. Kai could feel the sudden hit forcefully, but still held to Andrew.

Andrew kicked, punched and scratched Kai in any way he could to free himself, but Kai avoided a hits. He felt he was loosing his energy. He could have defended himself, but he knew he wasn't capable of hurting Andrew. Kai finally let go when Andrew kicked him in the stomach once more.

Andrew reached for the gun and pointed it at Tala. Tala noticed Kai on the floor and Andrew aiming at him. His vision had become blurry by the blood loss. He was not sure if he could dodge the next shot.

Andrew was smiling, en evil smile. Tala was breathing quickly and was clutching his arm. Maybe this was the end after all. In the end Kai had come to rescue him for nothing. He would never see them again if he died.

'_Thank you Ray, Thank you Kai..'_

He closed his eyes and prepared himself. He could hear Andrews's wicked laugh then the gunshot.

He prepared himself for the pain but none came. After a few seconds he opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see Kai.

His back towards him, his arms extended in a protective way. Tala didn't know how to react. Kai had just received the gunshot for him. Slowly Kai's body began to fall, Tala quickly reached and held him and slowly laid his body to the ground, ignoring the pain from his arm.

"KAI ! why did you?- '"

"I..had to…" Kai slowly interrupted as he closed closed his eyes. Blood began to stain Kai's shirt.

"What are you saying? You did not have to sacrifice for me!"Tala began to shout as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"I...Promised myself…that I….wouldn't let my…friends get hurt... I –''

"Don't speak."Tala said as he glared at Kai's wound. The bleeding wouldn't stop from his chest. Tala slowly stood up

"…Tala…?" Kai whispered, but Tala only began to walk towards Andrew. Andrew just stood in shock as he looked at Kai.

"What have I…done…?"

"Look at what your actions led." Tala grabbed Andrew from his shirt, and threw a punch at him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Tala kept throwing punches at him.

"It wasn't my intention!" Andrew shouted back

"We'll now you'll pay your crimes in prison." Tala threw one last forceful punch at Andrew knocking him unconscious, and slowly let go of him to return to Kai

"It's all over now Kai." He kneeled besides him

After a few seconds Kai opened his eyes and smiled at him. Tala slowly grabbed Kai's hand

"You'll be okay."Tears began to flow from Tala's blue eyes once more.

"I..thank you…Tala…please thank Ray.." Kai slowly spoke

"You'll be able to thank him in person. Please don't talk, save your energy."

"At least..I can go…knowing…you're..fine…" Kai whispered

"Stay with me Kai." Tala pleaded

With the little strength he had left he smiled and returned the grasp Tala was giving him with his had, after that he slowly closed his eyes and his whole body went limp.

"Kai? KAI?" Tala cried

"Stay with me…please stay with me.." He hugged Kai's limp body.

"Don't leave me Kai…please…don't leave…not you…I need you.."Tala whispered in between sobs

"….I love you…"

**AHH OMG what's going to happen next! Hmm maybe Kai wont end with Tala nor Ray? BUUAHAHAHA I'M SOO MEAN! ;D**

**Nah im not that mean lol anyways plz stay tuned for the next and probably the last chapter, im not sure yet hehe**

**Again I apologize for the late update! But plz review, and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter XD**


	20. Chapter 20

OK here is the final chapter of this story. I'm sad that I got few reviews for the last chapter, but oh well, my own fault for not updating sooner hehe. So I thank every single reviewer that has commented every single of the chapters, and that have given me valuable opinions and support. I also want to thank anonymous reviews that have given me good critism. I know that the last chapter I uploaded had a lot spelling and grammar mistakes, and I am sorry if it was hard to understand. I was in such a hurry to upload; I didn't even notice those mistakes. But anyways, I hope that this chapter is better.

Chapter 20 – Goodbye

Ray couldn't stop worrying. He was angry at himself for being stuck in this hospital bed. Several hours had gone by since he had last spoken with Kai. Was he alright? Did he find Tala? Were his friends safe?

He had called the police and requested them to go were Kai was going. Did they got there in time? Did he do right thing?

"Dammit!" he cursed. All this doubts in his head was already giving him a headache. After a few more minutes, some doctors and nurses rushed by his room. Curious about this Ray carefully made his way out of the bed and looked outside his room.

He saw them running towards the emergency room. Slowly he walked in the direction of the emergency room. He couldn't understand why he was getting a bad feeling about this. He was surprised to see Tala leaning against a wall. As fast as he could he walked towards him.

"Tala!" He shouted.

Tala slowly turned his head in the direction he heard his name. Ray stopped when he noticed his face. Tala's face was pale. Tears were in his eyes. He had an expression ray could not understand.

"Tala what happened? What's wrong?"He noticed his injured arm. Tala didn't reply, he just kept staring at the floor.

"Tala where is Kai? Is he okay?"

"He…sacrificed…for me…" Tala whispered.

"What…?" Ray couldn't understand him.

"He is…dying Ray….all because of me…" Tala looked at Ray, tears once again streaming down his face.

"What? Wait calm down and tell me what happened?" Ray was afraid of what Tala could tell him.

"He …got shot…to protect me…the doctors…just took him into surgery…" Tala was a little bit calmer now.

"He got shot? What about Andrew?" Ray could feel tears swell up his eyes.

"The police…just got him. Ray I'm afraid…afraid Kai won't make it" Tala looked at Ray

"Tala…he'll be fine. I know he will."Ray tried to smile.

Tala slowly looked at Ray.

"Kai is strong. We just need to believe in him." He helped Tala, and led him to a hospital bed.

"yeah…"Tala noded.

"Now tell me from the beginning."

Hours went by as Tala told the tragic events to his friend; a nurse was attending his arm in the meanwhile. After Tala had finished his story a doctor came out of the surgery room. Ray and Tala quickly walked towards him.

"How is Kai?" Tala asked.

"Your friend is fine. He is stable now." The doctor replied.

"Can we see him?" ray asked.

"You can see him as soon as we place him in a room. But not today, he needs to rest. He can receive visits tomorrow."

Both Tala and Ray smiled and sighed in relief. They both thanked the doctor as he left. "I told you he'd made it."Ray said in a happy tone.

"I'll visit him every single day!" he continued.

"I think you should head back to your room, its late."Tala said.

"Oh yeah I guess your right. So I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

Tala nodded and waved as he began to walk.

Days went by, and Kai was slowly recovering. Ray visited every single day, and Tala visited twice every week. One day Tala visited Ray in his room.

"How are you doing?"he smiled as he sat besides him.

"Oh I am so happy, that I am finally getting out of here soon!" Ray replied

"Ray…I….I'm quitting my job.""Tala informed

"What? Why?"

"I need some time…I wanted to have some vacations. Maybe move some place else."

"Oh I understand. Where are you going then?" Ray asked in a sad tone.

"I am not very sure myself. So I came to say goodbye, in case if I didn't see you anymore."Tala whispered.

"Hey don't worry. I can still call you once in a while right?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah." Tala smiled as he stood and stretched his hand at Ray.

Ray smiled once again and took hold of Tala's hand "Good luck then."

"Good luck to you too." Tala said as he began to walk out of Ray's room.

After a few hours, ray thought of visiting Kai. He wandered if he should inform Kai about Tala's leave. Maybe Tala didn't say goodbye to Kai. So he slowly stood and made his way to Kai's room.

Kai was asleep. Every time Tala visited him he would always be asleep. It was better that way. He didn't know what to say when he was awake.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye Kai." He began to caress his cheek.

In that moment Ray was about to walk in into Kai's room, but stopped when he noticed Tala stroking Kai's cheek.

"I never…really knew if you felt the same way I do…" Tala slowly smiled. Ray gasped, from the hallway.

"I love you Kai…but I don't want to hurt Ray." Tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

"That's why its best if I go…." He moved his face closer to Kai's, and gently, trying not to disturb Kai's sleep, he kissed him. A goodbye kiss for Kai. Ray couldn't not believe what he was hearing and watching. He felt angry, hurt, sad and confused. He went back to his room before Tala could see him.

A few seconds later, after Tala had left, Kai opened his eyes. He felt a weird sensation in his heart and a warm tingling feeling in his lips. He could have sworn he had heard Tala's voice. He sighed and looked at the hallway.

A week later Ray was out of the hospital. A few days after Kai was also released. Ray couldn't stop thinking about Tala, of what he heard and saw. Kai had been distant with him lately. Ray was so confused.

A knock on his door broke his thoughts. He sighed and stood to open the door, he was surprised to see Kai.

"Kai? Please come in." Ray smiled and led Kai into the living room.

Kai smiled and walked in, dragging a luggage behind him. Ray noticed and quickly asked him as he sat down.

"Don't tell me you plan on leaving too."

"I just came to give this to you." He handed Ray an envelop. Confused, Ray slowly opened and gasped at the huge amount of cash he held in his hands.

"My way of saying thanks, for everything that you've done for me." Kai said.

"But Kai…this is a lot of money." Ray replied.

"Please accept it. Can give this one to Tala as well?" He handed another envelop to Ray.

"Kai, I don't know were he is. He told me he was going some place else, but he hasn't communicated with me. You think you can try and locate him? It's better if you give this to him personally." Ray explained in a sad tone.

"My flight takes of tonight, I can't see him-"

"Kai, what's going on between you two? You haven't talked to each other in weeks." Ray interrupted. Kai just looked away and stayed silent. He didn't want to accept what he was feeling for Tala.

"Don't leave Kai. At least not without telling Tala how you feel." Ray whispered. Kai looked at him, surprised at what he had just said.

"I know that…you've never loved me the way I do…but Tala does love you."Ray continued.

"Ray…I…"

"Please, if you love him, let him now…before its too late."Ray whispered as he walked closer to Kai. Kai didn't know what to say.

"I just want you to be happy. Go, find him…I'll be alright." Tears began to ran his cheeks.

Kai sighed, and before he walked out of Ray's apartment, he did something, he thought Ray deserved. He gently hugged him, and allowed Ray to hug him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

What was he doing? Was he doing the right thing?

Kai thought as he kept running through the streets. His eyes looked in every direction, hoping to find the redhead.

Was it true that he felt something for Tala? He did remember hearing him say 'I love you' before he lost consciousness, when he got shot. But it could've been also his imagination, his mind playing tricks on him.

He knew for sure that Tala loved him….but did he love Tala? He remembered how every time he was him, he felt so calm. And there was warmness in his heart when he was so near him. His heart would beat fast, when he saw Tala smile. And he couldn't stop thinking about him every single day.

Love? Was he capable of loving someone?

Ray was right. If he didn't tell Tala what he felt, he would live the rest of his life lonely, sad. Yes he did love Tala. And he couldn't imagine his life without him.

It seemed like he had been running for hours, but he wouldn't give up. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed a red haired young man sitting on a bench, gazing at the beautiful sunset. He fastened his running towards him.

Tala sighed and slowly stood, but was surprised to see Kai next to him, gasping for air.

"Kai?...what are you…" He gave him time to recover. After a few seconds, Kai cleared his throat.

"Tala…I…"He paused, not sure he was ready to confess everything. Tala just blinked waiting for Kai to continue.

"I came to thank you. And to…tell you that I'm leaving back to Russia." Kai continued.

"Oh…well…your welcome. And have a good trip then." A deep sadness dwelled in Tala's heart as he replied. He was about to turn and leave when Kai replied back.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"…What?..."Tala's eyes widened.

"I want you to come to Russia with me" Kai took a step closer to Tala. Tala couldn't understand what he was hearing.

"I want… to be with you Tala…" Kai whispered as he took another step closer to him. Then Kai did something that surprised the redhead.

Gently Kai hugged Tala, and pulled him closer to his body. Tala gasped and blushed as he felt Kai's strong arms tighten around his body.

"I've…never been good enough at expressing my feelings."Kai whispered in Tala's ear.

"It was never my intention to be so cold with you. I cannot hide anymore these feelings that I feel for you."He continued to whisper.

"Kai…what are saying…" Tala's voice trembled.

"You once told me that you love me." he released Tala, and cupped his face in his hands gently.

"I've never really told you the way I feel." He paused as he gathered strength to say what he was about to say.

"I love you."

Tala's eyes widened even more, and blushed even deeper. Not believing what he was hearing. Kai smiled. A true genuine smile Kai had not had in a long time. Finally he had been true to himself. His heart began to beat faster as he looked into Tala's face. His eyes suddenly focused in his lips.

Tala just kept looking at Kai also, smiling and not even realizing Kai's movements. Kai was longing for those lips. His face was slowly moving closer to Tala's. He didn't even care what he was about to do. Slowly Kai closed his eyes and his lips met Tala's soft one's.

Tala realized too late what was happening. At first he thought it was wrong. He remembered Ray. He began to tense, and was about to break the moment, but he lost control in Kai's kiss.

Their bodies were so close. Tala could feel Kai's abdomen muscles, and he slowly placed his arms around the back of Kai's neck. Together they ignored the stares that the nearby people gave them. The only thing that existed in that moment was them.

That same night, Kai and Tala waited for their flight, their luggage was beside them. Kai had called Ray, informing him that they would be waiting for him, for the last goodbye.

Kai had explained to Tala that Ray had been the one that had encouraged him to confess his feeling to him.

Together they held hands as they waited for Ray. After a few more minutes he arrived, Tala quickly let go of Kai's hand, afraid to hurt his friend even more.

"So you guys decided on leaving then?" Ray smiled. Kai nodded and Tala looked away.

"Hey come on Tala, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He walked closer to Tala. Tala only smiled sadly.

"Really, I'll be fine." He took Tala's right hand and Kai's left hand. He pressed them together, making clear that he wanted them to be together. Both Kai and Tala looked at each other, then at Ray, and smiled.

"Just don't forget to call me ok?"Ray smiled. Kai and Tala nodded.

Ray hugged them, and they returned the hug. The said their last goodbyes, and turned to leave towards their fight, waving to Ray as they walked.

Tala sighed and leaned against Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled and leaned his head with Tala's. Finally Kai had exited the labyrinth of darkness he was trapped in and a new life waited for him and his love.

~THE END~

*sniff* the ending made me wanna cry…

Anyways, what did you guys think? Should I have ended it in a different way? So what did you guys think of this story overall? And thank you again for letting me share this story with you guys :)

OH! And I will be uploading a mini sequel. My first rated XXX one shot story about Kai's and Tala's first time. Yeah their first time hehe, what ever your thinking…that's what I mean. SO be on the lookout for it

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed. It really made me happy :D


End file.
